Wolfcula
by ploting
Summary: After a series of murders start to happen Nick and Judy are task into finding who is behind the crimes. What they don't know is that they will be driven into a fight with the supernatural that will envolve a mysterious count in his quest to become the most powerful. A Halloween Story, may you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight in Zootopia many people were returning from they're work during the day, everything seems now calm after the animal turn wild incidedent from 3 months ago. But in a dark alley in the Downtown area a strange wolf figure white as a dead person, with blood red eyes and two longer fangs then the normal ones was waiting for a strike. After a minute of waiting a raccoon wearing long pants and a green t-shirt came, the figure distracted his attention by hitting a garbage container, the raccoon heard the noise and although it wasn't a good idea he went on the dark alley and started to look around, he noticed the area on the garbage container, it wasn't normal he thought to himself.

He then heard a foot step behind him, he looked but saw nothing, he wanted to leave but then he saw a white wolf dressed in black looking at him with a smirk.

"Hello there." He said politely.

"Ah-ah, w-who a-are you." He stuttered terrified and went to the wall not having any escape.

"Your destiny." He showed his not normal large fangs and made a hiss while approaching him.

Not very far from there in a police car were the bunny officer Judy Hopps and her partner Nick Wilde patrolling without encountering anything suspicious.

"You know Carrots the one thing that I don't like about night shifts in the Downtown is that until now we never encountered anything suspicious. And you would say that there are more crimes done during the night then during the day." Nick said calmly with a smirk while drinking his coffee.

"It's just the sixth time we got night shifted." Judy said.

"And we haven't encountered anything yet." Nick said smirking.

"At least everything seems calm for the moment." She said smiling and Nick agreed but after a moment.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH"

"Have you heard that?!" She asked.

"It came from there." Nick said pointing at the street and Judy started to drive until they saw several animals looking frightened looking at something. She stopped and both them went out from the car.

"ZPD officers, make way please." Judy said and the animals made way for the two cops to pass. What they saw was a raccoon lying lifeless on the ground. Nick went to that body to inspect it, he sniffed and noticed that it wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't beating at all. He turned to Judy with a long face.

"What is it Nick?"

"He's dead." Nick said, Judy took out her wocky-tocky.

"This is officer Hopps, send the investigation wolves, we have a murder in the Downtown area." She said and on a roof top in a building across the street the wolf was watching at what was going on, he could hear very well they're questions regarding if there were any eye witnesses or anything, he was watching in satisfaction, his tracks weren't noticed and his hunt was a success. And without any delay he vanished in the night.

…..

The next day at the ZPD everything went normal, except for the fact that they had to wait for the results from the criminal laboratory. Judy and Nick went to Clawhauser who was just eating his favorite cereals.

"Nick, Judy." Said with his mouth full.

"Hey Clawhauser, are the results finished yet?" Judy asked. The fat cheetah swallowed.

"Oh yeah." He placed the file on the table.

"But there isn't much to say except for the fact that this is the oddest case I ever saw." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked.

"Look for yourself, there were no finger prints on the victim, probably the attacker had gloves, there were no violent marks on the body with the exception of two strange marks on the victim's neck and surprisingly the blood from victim was…..drain out from him." He said before making a gloomed look on his face. "I think the attacker was a vampire."

"Vampires are not real." Judy said.

"I told this even to chief Bogo, but even he didn't believe me. But I think it was a vampire." Clawhauser said.

"Or the criminal used some sort of poison, put it to the victim's nose and made those marks with a needle or fake predator teeth to let the impression of a vampire." Judy said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain the blood that was drained." He said.

"Everything can be explained scientifically." She said.

"Yeah, right, sure, maybe." He said but still believing his vampire theory, he then remembered something.

"Oh and chief Bogo wants to give the tasks for today." Judy and Nick went to the meeting of the other offices right before the giant buffalo entered.

"Well we all know what happened last night with that strange murder, although it is not like three months ago with missing mammals that went savage and even then we didn't knew who was behind, it is not to be ignored. Since it is only one raccoon we need to dispatch only one team. And that would be officers; Wolfhood, Snowloft and Tigerlitz since they have experience with those cases and powerful sense of smell." He said and took the task; others were dispatched to Thundratown, Savannahsquare and Rainforest district for street patrol and undercover action and for investigating a merchant who was told to sell illegal substances.

"And Officers; Hopps and Wilde; Parking duty." He said both made a shocked look hearing that, after three months of real missions seriously. Bogo then looked again at the file and said.

"Oops, my bad. This is for another one who will come in an hour. You two are to go to the outskirts of the city to a mansion recently bought by a rich count from a far away land; you are to ensure his belongings will arrive safe at his house, this count also invited some of us to his birthday party in two days, right on October 31th; Halloween night. Be aware this count likes to play nasty tricks on people to scare them to hell. Dismiss." Bogo said Judy and Nick went out to Clawhauser.

"Ensuring the safe arrival of an old noble's belongings to his mansion. That is something new."Nick said.

"I would rather want know how this count is?" Judy said and stopped at Clawhauser who was now wearing garlic on his neck and seems to tear because of it.

"Hey Clawhauser." Nick said smiling.

"Hey….g….guys." He said whimpering.

"Why you have garlic around your neck." He asked.

"This is s….standard…..vampire protection. I could…..give to….you…..as well…..i….if….you want." He said tearing but smiling, he really doesn't like garlic.

"Yeah, no thanks but could you give us some information regarding the count who stays at the outskirts at this mansion." Judy said, Clawhauser puts out the garlic from his neck and tries to stop tearing.

"Well ahh, he likes to dress in black but always elegant and he is a white wolf. His name is Dmitri Wolf but he prefers to be called Count Wolf, it is said to have another name but he doesn't prefer to talk much about his family name." He said.

"So we will meet a mystery count." Nick said.

"Do we have a picture of him?" Judy asked.

"Well, no he doesn't like to take photos." He said before adding "But he surely likes old things. He came in an old 19th century costume."

"Wait, he was here?" Judy asked, Clawhauser ate a chocolate donut and said mouthful.

"Yeah, four days ago after you left, he came to speak with chief Bogo regarding his belongings to his mansion." He said before swallowing. "He also came two days ago to invite us to his birthday party. He gave one to me." He showed the invitation which showed an old mansion during the night with a full moon, with several bats and lightened pumpkins.

"He surely seems generous." Nick said with a smirk.

"You tell me the first time I saw him I thought he was a great noble snob from a far away land, but when I saw him how generous, open minded and how good he talks I completely changed my mind." He said.

"Yeah, how we will recognize him when we get to his mansion." Judy asked.

"You will surely recognize him; he is the one with old fashion clothes." He said. Judy and Nick then went outside to the car. Judy as always went to the driver's seat while Nick was near her.

"I wonder, if this count really is how it is said to be." Judy said.

"You talk about the fact that he is an old fashion noble or the part regarding how he scares people." He asked.

"Actually I was thinking about the part in which he doesn't prefer to talk much about his name." She said.

"Well no matter how he is, we will find out soon enough." Nick said placing his sunglasses on his eyes. In an hour they arrived at the outskirts of Zootopia on a street where mansions of every style and period were built, Nick was looking at the window to see which mansion had the number 61. After several more minutes Nick noticed an old gateway with sharp like black spear tops on them, on the wall near the main gate was a plate with number 61.

"Here we are." Judy immediately stopped in front of the gates to see an old mansion with towers like an abandoned castle, black roof, round windows on the towers, a great two way staircase, with a roof sustained by six columns at the two door entrance, there were also square shape windows, the mansion was emitting a gloomy atmosphere all around her and just by the look at it you could say that it was haunted or it was just for the effect for the coming Halloween night.

"Are you sure this is the right place Carrots?" Nick asked a bit frightened by how it looks.

"Of course, it is also written in the file." She said showing to him.

"It is the right one." She said confident.

"I don't say it isn't but this place gives me the creeps."

"I didn't know that you fox could be so frightened."

"It's not that, just look at this place."

"I'm sure everything will go just fine. Besides it could be only for Halloween." Judy said and went out from the car and with uncertainty Nick followed. They entered on the main gate and went on the paved path to the main entrance; Nick was a bit suspicious, with what he saw around him, everything was gloomy and strange and he didn't knew why he was having the impression that they are about to enter into a trap. From a window a strange figure was looking outside at his ZPD guests with a smirk on his face, he will surely have a great time with them.

They reached the gat, Judy in the same way a bit suspicious knocked at the door three times, in a few seconds the door began to open slowly and a strange goat with black clothes like a butler came.

"Yeeeees." He said smiling calmly.

"Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde from the ZPD. We came to speak with the count."

"Master is waiting for you in the living room." The goat said politely letting them to enter in a dark hall with a great staircase that leads to the first floor, at the end of the staircase there was a painting of a white wolf standing on an old looking chair, wearing black clothes and with a long black stuff in his right hand.

"This way please." Said the goat and lead them to a door nearby the entrance. The butler knocked at the door slowly.

"Enter." Said a voice, the butler opened the door and entered slowly, the room was painted in dark red, it had a table for reading, two sofas and three red chairs, there was a giant globe near the sofa where the count was and there was also a small table and a book case, everything was in old 19 century style; he surely was an old style passionate.

"Master, the ZPD agents arrived." The goat said presenting the two officers. The count went on his feet and went to greet them. He was indeed a tall white wolf with red eyes, but he looked well built and he was also smiling at them.

"Welcome into my sanctuary." He said slowly and politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Count Wolf." Judy said extending her hand to shake his but he took to kissed it, Judy after that took it back immediately and the count turned to the fox to shake hand.

"I can see that you are very conservative." Judy said sheepishly.

"This is how a true noble must behave my dear. We might be modern but we need to always keep what is old and of value." He said before turning to his servant.

"Rono, please bring our guests some treats."

"Yes master." He said and left for the kitchen.

"Please count it isn't quite necessary." Judy said but the count place d his paw on and said.

"Please I insist. This is the proper way to welcome the best known policemen in Zootopia" He said and made them have a seat. After a moment of silence Judy spoke.

"So, we heard that you need some help in ensuring the arrival of some valuable objects here, is that so?"Judy asked.

"Yes indeed, I also spoke with chief Bogo about these four days ago as well." He said.

"But we wish to know what we will bring." Nick said.

"I see that you are interested in the content officer Wilde." He said with a node and small smile.

"We just want to know what is in the content." Judy said.

"Hm, I'm afraid that this can't be possible because, you see it is very priceless and valuable, and in those days you cannot trust even some police officers. And I am not talking about you Officer Wilde but some in general. I will show you the content once it is here." He said calmly.

"You seem really suspicious about many things count." Judy said.

"I'm just taking some precaution measures Officer Hopps." He said and head the door opening, the butler came with a plate of toasted bread with tomatoes sauce colored like blood, grated cheese and garlic. As well as a big cup of blood-red juice and three small glasses.

"I hope you will like this specialty." The count said and the butler put the plate on the table together with the cup that was put near his master. Nick and Judy looked at the plate with great doubt; everything looked like blood and didn't knew how they should proceeded.

"Is there something bothering?" The count asked calm.

"Ah, what is this?" Nick asked suspicious.

"Toasted bread with tomatoes sauce, grated cheese and garlic, I serve this to many of my guests. Try it." He said. Both look at each other and each took one from the 8 pieces on the plate, Nick slowly took a bite from the bread and realized that it was really delicious before taking another one more confident, Judy after since that there wasn't anything wrong she began to eat hers without complain.

"Mmm, those are fantastic, do you want one." She said.

"No thanks Officer Hopps I am not hungry." He said. After they finished they decided to and get the item they should bring.

"Well I think we should go and get the item." Nick said.

"Rono will drive the car to the train station where a courier will give him a box to be put in the car, you just need to follow it and make sure nothing will happen." He said.

"It doesn't look like a big problem." Nick said.

"I have to tell you that the box is three meters long and is really heavy." He said.

"We will do our best." Judy said before both wanted to go to the door.

"Before you leave, how about you drink something. Don't worry it is made from pomegranate and red beet." He said and put some juice in the glasses. They took the juice.

"It really looks like blood." Nick said.

"Better then ketchup." Judy said and both drink, it didn't had sugar but it wasn't really bad, after they finished the count told them to take the rest of the toasted bread for later, they took it and went to the police car, they followed the black van that was parked near the count's car, the servant drove till they reached the station, on platform 6 near a transport train the servant went to speak with the gorilla that was waiting.

"Excuse me good sir." He said tracking the gorilla's attention.

"I am here to retrieve a package for my master; Count Wolf."

"Oh, yeah just sign here with your name and we will give it to you." He said pointing the line on the register. The butler signed and the gorilla called two hippos to come and unload a giant wooden box the size that a person could enter in it. The butler directed them to the van where they loaded in.

"Well we are almost done; we just need to get it to the mansion." Nick said before going to their car.

"Well, this count doesn't seem like a petty noble." Judy said smiling.

"Yeah, but I still wonder what is in that box." Nick said. They went back to the count's mansion where he was waiting for them at the doorstep.

"Ah perfect. Now you need to bring it in here." He said smiling, Rono began to pull in the box together with the two ZPD officers, the box was really heavy you could say that whatever is in there it was surely something big. They pulled several meters but they barely reached a quarter where the officers stopped.

"Boy…..this thing is really heavy." Nick said tired and turned to the count.

"Hey Your Excellency, care to give us a hand." Nick said, the count rolled her eyes to look for something and after some seconds he came.

"Slowly and easy now." He said and he together with them got the box and lifted up and this time, impressively it was easier with the count's help but not without Nick and Judy to get tired. They entered in the hall and carried the box to the middle of it and Nick tired and with his hands shaking slipped and all of them dropped the box and crashed on the ground reveling to the two officer's shock.

"A COFFIN!? This is the item that we carried?" Nick asked horrified, Judy also did the same and looked at the wolf with an indescribable face of shock and Horror.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention that I usually carry my precious belongings in a box under the box." he said before making a signal to the butler to close the door.

"Box under the box?!" Nick asked. "This is no box is a 100% coffin."

"Wait till you see what is inside." The count said, but both he and Judy started to make several steps to the door to leave, for Judy although not very politely wanted to leave.

"You don't want to see what is in it?" He asked ready to open it.

"No thank you count we don't think we wish to see…." Nick said stressed and stuttering while trying to open the door but couldn't because it was locked. "The dead person inside it." Nick said stuttering trying to help her but couldn't, the count opened the coffin and said.

"Stop playing around and watch." He said but they didn't want to.

"We think we should better go because we got a call from the chief and must leave." Nick said trying to open the door before he felt a hand on his shoulder, they turned around and saw the count who lifted him and her to the coffin, not responding because of the fear of seeing a dead person or they be put in there, but what they saw was really the opposite. It was a whole collection of items made of silver; cups, teapots, coins, plates, even some small silver animals and even candlesticks.

"Those were the items I was talking about." He said he said calmly putting them down.

"Everything is old and made of pure silver, very valuable and expensive. Although it is just one of my many collections." Both officers looked at the count with long faces.

"Impressed?" He asked.

"Can you tell us why you are transporting those items in a coffin?" Judy asked still shocked.

"To scare robbers and thieves interested in those things, if they would hear that there are precious antiques they will go to it like bees. So if they see a coffin instead of a coffer they will surely throw it out. Plus the coffin contains a tracking device to know where it is. All the measures in one." The count said smiling.

"You could have told us that we will transport a coffin full of silver." Judy said.

"And loose the upper hand for the thieves. No thank you." He said.

"Chief Bogo really didn't joke that you scare the hell out of us." Nick said.

"I have years of experience Officer Wilde." He went to open the door for them.

"Now if you would excuse me I wish to put my belongings to their place, I wish you to have a nice day." The Officers wished farewell to the count and Rono and started to go to they're car.

"I never, ever heard in my life of people who transport their things in a coffin." Nick said to Judy.

"Neither did I."She said still thinking of what they saw.

"I know that vampires live, sleep and travel in coffins but a noble who transports silver in a coffin, it is too much." Nick said.

"Well at least we know he isn't a vampire, they are weak near silver." Judy said before going in the car and just when Nick entered Rono came.

"Wait!" He called.

"My master wishes that you will attend his birthday party on the 31 of October." He said giving them two invitations, Judy and Nick looked at each other after a moment of silence he said.

"Well, tell to the Count that it would be a pleasure to come." Nick said.

"Wonderful, my master will be very pleased, this is his gratitude that you came in to help in transporting the silver." He said.

"Just to say, hope he will not scare us to hell at the party." Judy said.

"Oh, from my master you must expect everything scary. His methods never failed." He said and the two cops left, the goat returned to his master who heard everything from the distance.

"They are all right." He said.

"Perfect, no one will expect anything." He said with a smirk.

 **AN; Please leave comments**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed, it was Halloween, many children in Zootopia were now wearing costumes of different mythical creatures and were now going door to door to get sweets. Some were disguised as superheroes, others werewolves, zombies, aliens and many more, even fairies, goblins, wizards and witches.

At the ZPD after a day of duty Nick and Judy were preparing to go to the count's party. Nick was dressed as a pirate, with a hat an eye covered and a fake hook and Judy as a vampire. Judy was driving the car to the party and saw the many children going door to door calling trick or treat and recieving sweets.

"Man, only seeing the children and I remember the days when I was young and went as a ghost to each door for sweets." Nick said remembering the old days.

"What about you?" He asked Judy.

"Well I wasn't so much a fan of Halloween since many jerks were always trying to scare me to death, once someone came to the door of my house back at the farm with a knife on his back and blood all over his shirt and on the head before fainting. That was before realizing that it was a trick. I never have been such scared in my whole life. This was when I was five."

"Wow, now this is really new." Nick said.

'What is new?"

"You, been scared." He said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny." She said. In just several minutes they arrived at the count's mansion, it was even scarier during the night, but now there were tables outside with different kinds of treats on them.

"Wow I thought he will have stuff for a birthday party not a Halloween party." Nick said getting out of the car. They went near Clawhouser that was eating some cupcakes in the forms of bats from one of the tables.

"Hey Clawhouser, why are all outside." Nick asked.

"The count isn't letting any of us in he told that no one should enter, well not until he comes to say." He said with the mouth full before swallowing.

"So for the moment the party is here and man for an old fashion guy he knows what food and music to choose. 75% of the music is by Gazelle. Woho."

"He surely knows how to party." Judy said smiling and started to look around the garden, everything was really well prepared for Halloween, many sweets, juice and punch that look scary and many decorations with bats and witches on brooms. He surely knows how to celebrate his birthday on the day of the living dead. After some time and out from the door of the mansion a coffin came out. On seeing it everyone got a bit scared a bit and concerned. Nick took a closer look, it's the coffin used to transport the counts' silver collection why it was thrown out he doesn't know. After a time white smoke began to come out from inside, all the people present started to feel scared with every passing minute. The door opened and out from the smoke with both hands on his chest count Wolf came out all in black but wearing a Dracula style cloth with a cape. Clawhouser was so scared that he mistakenly dropped his bat shaped cookie from his mouth. Then count opened his eyes and came out from the coffin and said.

"Welcome to my party." He said smiling to them. Everyone then calmed dawn he really knows how to scare people.

"Count, you are truly a guy that is an expert in scaring people." Chief Bogo said.

"I appreciate your sincerity, Chief." He said smiling to the buffalo.

"Man, you have scared me to death." The fat cheetah said.

"I have years of experience, Officer Clawhouser, scaring others on Halloween is my natural element." He said putting some juice in one of the cups. "But for now I will take a break. Please enjoy the party; you can now enter inside my mansion if you like, but not in my room."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't like people to crawl into my personal belongings." He said taking a sip from the juice.

"If I wouldn't have known you I would have said that you are a true vampire." Clawhouser said.

"If I were one I wouldn't have drink your blood." He said.

"Really, why?" He asked.

"Someone who eats so much stuff like sweets and other things don't have such a healthy blood. It is fat and vampires don't like it." He said.

"Really? And which blood would you drink?" the fat cheetah asked.

"From people who eat healthier foods. Although a vampire might consider the blood of criminals much more appealing." He said.

"Really, why is that?" Chief Bogo asked after hearing the conversation.

"Vampires are creatures of darkness and the criminals could commit more sins then other people. A vampire if he knows what kind of crimes a person committed his mind processes the information and when he drinks the blood, his mind gives the vampire a sensation of greater satisfaction for his appetite. Of course this is only a theory." He said.

"If this theory is true and we had a real vampire, the crime rate in Zootopia would drop to 60%." Chief Bogo said.

"Indeed." The count said before going to Nick and Judy.

"Ah, here is my favourite law enforcement duo."

"Good to see you again count, happy birthday." Nick said with a cup of red juice in his hand.

"Thank you Officer Wilde." He said politely.

"So how many years you make?" Judy asked.

"46 years and I'm still in very good shape." Nick looked to him.

"Are you sure you are 46, for me you are just 25."

"As you can see, my way of life kept me young and in good shape." He said.

"Really amazing." Nick said, but with a strange feeling inside him.

"I hope you will enjoy the party, I studied what kind of music you listen and I selected the best although I am more one for opera and classical music I appreciate what is good and modern." The count said.

"We know Clawhouser told us that 75% of the music is by Gazelle." Judy said.

"Oh, yes. I choose it because she is a very good singer. I usually don't praise myself much but just yesterday I managed to meet her and she gave to me autograph after hearing of my generous donation to a local orphanage." The count said showing the autograph on a poster with her.

"Wow, how did you managed?" Judy asked.

"She is very philanthropic, plus I have my methods of convincing others." He said smiling.

"Well what we can say. Congratulations your Excellency." Nick said making the count to laugh before noticing Clawhouser wanting to eat some worms.

"Oh there are my fishing worms." The count said.

"Fishing worms?!" He removed his hand from the bowl.

"Of course I am going fishing when in holiday." He said before taking a closer look.

"Whoops my mistake they are jelly worms." He said.

"You noble trickster." He said and the wolf laughs again.

The party went on for several hours, the count proved a very pleasant person when it didn't came to frighten people off, and some saw him as a good and gentle character although they seem to feel that he emanates an air of total mystery. But even with that he was a welcoming character. After the party the count gave to them some Halloween presents like some talismans and pen dentals in the shape of bats or ghosts, he also encouraged to take the food that remain at home or to the children they meet on the way.

The next day everyone resumed their daily activities, but when the night felled, in a street in the downtown area a grey wolf, was walking the streets to get to his hideout, he didn't knew that he was watched by someone from the rooftops that someone went to the nearby dark alley and waited. After some time he made some noise to track the other wolf's attention. Once hearing the noise he went on the dark alley to see what was going on. The noise came from a trash container, once he reached behind he saw some holes, hit very powerful but they weren't normal it was as if the container was hit with the bare hands.

"Who could have done this? No one is that powerful." He said to himself.

"No one but me." Came a voice from behind, he turned around but it was immediately snatched powerfully by the neck and immediately the mysterious person bite him making the wolf to cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA…."

The next day at the ZPD:

"All right we just came across another murder, this time a grey wolf." The Chief said placing a folder on the table.

"Another murder, now this is a problem." Nick whispered to Judy who made sign to don't speak.

"The victim was found dead after ten minutes from the event by passerbies who call the ZPD. And again there were no witnesses of who was the architect of it except that it was the same person. And I hope no one would say about supernatural beans. It was identified by the marks on the victim's neck." While the Chief was describing what had happened, Nick took a closer look at the picture of the victim that was placed on the map of Zootopia, he recognized him immediately. He then raised his paw to track the Chief's attention.

"What is it Wilde?" Bogo asked.

"Yeah I know that victim; of course there is no surprise since I know everybody. His name was Wolfed he was charged once for robbing a clothing shop in savanna square and got two years imprisonment." He said, the chief looked at the folder of the victim, it was true.

"Oh yeah, he did an armed robbery on Sahara street and stolen 4500 dollars, and was released three days ago."

"Quite odd near the count's party." Nick said sarcastically.

"Anyways, we have another case and this murderer must be caught. This is priority number one on the list." The Chief said and handled the files this time two teams will handle the case of murder. Nick and Judy was one of them but at the end of the day there was no clue of who could have been the murderer.

"We searched the area four times and asked the people present and haven't found anything." Nick said.

"I know and I don't understand how this could happen. People don't vanish out of sudden not even murders." Judy said thinking of what could have happened. He together with Nick started to inspect the dark alley where the event took place; they inspected the container and everything that might have left some footprints but nothing. Without knowing Nick started to analyze the walls to see if there was something to find and in a way he found something dawn.

"Hey, think I found something." Judy came immediately to check.

"What have you found?" Nick showed her the footprints on the ground they seem to have made some deep holes on the ground. Nick spread some powder and noticed that the murderer landed on the ground and walked slowly to its victim before striking.

"Well it seems that we know how he walked to the victim, but how did he managed to escape without been spotted on the streets." Judy said thoughtful, Nick looked at the possible direction.

'If he wasn't spotted on the street maybe he didn't walk but….'his eyes moved back to the site before turning to look upwards.

"It climbed the building." He said.

"Climbed the building?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, maybe in order to not be seen by others he climbed the wall to get up the building and move to the other side before climbing down and walk the street and look as if he minds his own business." Nick said.

"Are you sure of that?" She asked.

"In the world of criminals every criminal has its own style, plus everything is possible." He said.

"Well, if that is so we shall talk about this to the chief and see his opinion on the theory." She said and went into the car and drove to the ZPD to give the report to Bogo.

"Are you sure that your analyses are correct?" The buffalo said with suspicion.

"Yes sir, if he wasn't seen on the streets then he should have climbed the wall and walked on the rooftops to a place where he could climbed down and look as innocent as possible." Nick said.

"Hmm, well this means the murderer must be very athletic, agile, fast and of course young in order to do this." He said.

"So now what should be done?" Nick asked.

"We must make night patrols on the dark areas of the city. If he will come out we shall capture him. Whoever or whatever it is." Bogo said.

"Should we start from now the night patrols?"

"You two will start from tomorrow. For now you are dismissed." He said and both them exited the office.

"I hope that my theory is correct in some point." Nick said to Judy.

"Even if it's not I hope we will manage to capture this whoever is before he makes another strike." She said.

"Yeah me too." He said taking out a yawn of exhaustion "Well, see you tomorrow." Nick said.

"The same." They both went in different directions to their homes not thinking that they were watched by a mysterious dark figure from a building in the distance.

"You fools, you don't know that this case will be much bigger and harder than the previous one you solved."


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed and the murderer wasn't found instead he strikes a couple of times and the number of murders reached a total of 10. Despite the ZPD's efforts to find and stop him; night patrols, guard duty, even helicopter patrols and sometimes not allowing people to get out at night. Nick and Judy had some night shifts in an attempt to find it but it seemed that the murderer strikes then calls a break for things to come down then strike again. The people weren't that much afraid because it wasn't so much broadcasted it became almost normal like the night howler case. Although people were doing their everyday activates, no one is venturing into the night, not even for a simple walk or going to clubs or bars. Night turned really calm for the moment in the city no one wants to go outside anymore or if they do they prefer to not go alone.

The Zootopia prison was during that night very silent, the even convicts head of this murderer from the news and the guards, for some it was really unbelievable how he could escape without any track it was in a way impressive but in the same time terrifying because there was one thing about this murderer; it wasn't a normal one, this murderer was attacking the criminals who just committed crimes or were on the point of committing them and this thing scared them even more than anything. It wasn't so scary for the former mayor Bellwether, the one responsible for the Night Howlers, he thought that this criminal was just a nothing to do person who wants attention. He was still angry for the fact that she was discovered by that rabbit and fox. How she wished them dead but for now she will try to sleep before the roommates started to play with her wool pelt. But instead of rest she felt someone playing with her wool, again. She woke up and looked around the room before snapping one of the mates.

"Hey what was that for?" One of his former acolytes asked.

"Stop playing with my wool." She scoffed.

"I didn't play with your wool." He said and she snapped the other, who was a sheep.

"Hey." He said annoyed.

"Stop playing with my wool pelt."

"I haven't even moved an inch." He said.

"Then who played with my wool." The small lamp said and from a dark corner they heard.

"I did." He said and all moved they're look to a wolf white as a dead person with bright red eyes like blood, black cloths and a cape.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Someone who just wanted to meet you."

"Huh, why would a predator want to come and visit my at this time of night and how did you managed to pass and get in here?" She asked.

"I have my methods." He said.

"Really? Well I also have my methods of getting out unwanted guests." She said and snapped her fingers for the inmates to approach him.

"I am not leaving." He said.

"Too bad, get him boys." She said to them and assaulted him but the wolf punched the first one in the stomach putting him down and the other caught him by the cloth and threw him at the wall, after two minutes both got on they're feet and charged but the wolf immediately vanished in a pile of black smock leaving all of them to stare in shock, then the two inmates felt a paw on them and threw one ship on one side and the other was held tight in his paw.

"You know, some things are more dangerous than others and sometimes things are truer than the other." The wolf said showing his oversized fangs and screeched to them with a face of anger like a demon scaring all the people present in the room. He threw the inmate to one side and moved to a horrified Bellwether, she made a step back before felling to the ground.

"W-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?"

"You can call me count Wolfcula. You just met the first vampire in your life." He said and took the lamp in his hand.

"And the last thing you will see." He placed his fangs on her. She yelled for only a minute before dropping her to the ground and turned to see two horrified inmates.

"And you two." He said with a smirk.

"Time for lunch."

On the corridor of the prison a lion guardian was walking holding his baton very tight, he hated having to walk the corridors of the prison during the nigh you never know when someone looses it's nerve and must do something to cal him down.

"AAAAAAAA" A scream was heard, making all the prisoners in the corridor to wake up to see what was going on.

"Back to sleep, there is nothing to hear." The Lion said hitting the bars of a cell. But another scream was heard this time much lauder, the inmates started to talk between themselves about what was happening. The lion noticed that it came from cell 65, the one with the former mayor. He immediately started to run before hearing another scream this time it terrified the inmates who some considered to be just someone who wants o wake them up. The guard searched for the keys to the cell and opened it; he saw the cell bars ripped. A prison break? He thought before going inside to see three bodies on the ground. He pulled out his pistol and checked the prisoners, he placed two fingers on the neck to check the pulls but nothing, they're heart are no more functioning but how, he then noticed some blood getting out from two holes from they're necks. Wait holes on the necks it means only one thing.

"This is officer Lionhood we have a prison murder."

The next day.

Breaking news.

"Last night former mayor Bellwether and her inmates were killed in their own prison cell in the Zootopia prison. The guard on duty and the prisoners declared that they only heard very loud screams." The white female tiger said while showing scenes from the prison.

"At first we thought that there was someone who was making these noises to wake us all up, but after hearing the screams of others we started to become weary. Not knowing what was going on." A black wolf prisoner said.

"Before entering I saw some broken bars thinking it was a prison break, but when I entered I saw the bodies of the prisoners on the floor, I check they're pulse and noticed that they were dead." The guard said.

"The marks on the victim's necks indicated that they were killed by the same person responsible for the previous attacks. Surprisingly the ones attacked were only thieves, robbers and other criminals who were killed before or after the crimes they committed, no one can explain why this was done or what the reason was for the attack." The white leopard said before turning to her colleague.

"Today the re-elected mayor of Zootopia; Leodore Lionheart had made the following statement." He said showing the mayor at a press conference.

"It is indeed true that this mysterious murderer is a real threat to Zootopia much larger than the Night Howler event, still I advice all the citizens of Zootopia to keep they're calm, I have total trust that the ZPD will do everything to stop this mysterious killer. Even thou he killed criminals this cannot be an excuse. A criminal must first be judged in a fair trial then have the sentence. Besides the death penalty can't be practiced since it was outlawed fifteen years ago. I wish all the animals in Zootopia to not go out at night or anything without being accompanied or venture in dark places." Turn back to the two TV presenters.

"There is another statement to be presented made sent to us by the new noble of Zootopia; Count Dimity Wolf that tells the next." The white tiger said putting the registration of the count.

"Dear citizens of Zootopia I am expressing my deepest concerns for all the animals living in this beautiful civilized city our modern times. I am deeply concerned for the lives of all of you. And I want to send all my sincerest apologies to mourning families of all those victims even if they were criminals." He said before turning to a box on the table.

"And because of this I decided to give as reward to the police officer who captures this criminal." He opened to show a diamond necklace.

"This diamond necklace form the XVII century Europe worn at the royal court of the King of France Louis the XIV, together with one or two silver objects from my personal silver collection. To boost the morale of the all the police officers tasked in finding the criminal."

"The necklace was analyzed by experts who confirmed its value to be up to a total of 4 and a half billion dollars, which means that the first one who manages to capture the killer will be all arranged for the rest of his or her life. So if anyone wants this they better hurry."

Back at the ZPD almost all the cops turned frantic after hearing of the count's reword as they had been resurrected from the dead. All wanted to get the reword and of course all will intensify their efforts to crack the case, all were talking so much about the reward that they haven't noticed that chief Bogo entered the room and to present the case.

"All right silence now. I know very well that you are really excited to start working due to the count's reword." He said out loud. "Hope it will work in making you work harder to catch the criminal." He muttered. "Well then let's get started." He gave the tasks to the officers present in the room as usual. This time Nick and Judy were assigned to go to Tundratown to patrol it was a good opportunity to go visit Mr. Big and Fru Fru who gave birth to her daughter that has been name after her godmother. And with it came the opportunity to learn more about the victims.

Outside Mr. Big's complex the two polar bears that came to inspect, it seems there were more bodyguards and security then usual especially with this mysterious killer.

"Name and reason for coming?" A polar bear asked.

"Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde we came to speak with Mr. Big." Judy said, the polar bear let them in and were escorted to Mr. Big's office. He was brought by his most trusted bodyguard to the desk.

"Ah enter my friends I am really happy to see you again." He said with a smile.

"The same for us." Nick said and each one pay their respects to him.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked and Judy placed the file with the pictures of the victims.

"We wish to know if you saw or know those victims that were attacked by this killer." Judy asked, Mr. Big looked at the pictures and recognized some of them.

"Hmm, those two wolves belong to the competition with residence in Savannah Square, the stoat and badger were normal thieves the stoat was stealing jewelry and the badger was robbing the small shops. And the beaver together with the hippo were bank robbers, the beaver wanted to make a big score in the night he was murdered. Well all of them actually wanted to do that right in the night they were murdered." He explained.

"But why, it-it's simply not normal for a murderer to kill other criminals." Judy said.

"Even I can't understand how this murderer does that. Many criminals after he appear began to fear him, only inexperience ones don't know. Even many crime bosses started to fear for they're lives." Mr. Big said.

"Maybe that's the reason the crime rate in Zootopia dropped to over 70%." Judy said.

"And it is no wonder that the security here was much more tightened." Nick said.

"You shouldn't wonder why, this murderer also targeted two crime bosses, competition, but I know very well. Last week I had meetings with a crime boss from savanna square, a Fennec to discuss some…..business in our way. The car was expected to arrive at eight, but it arrived two hours later and since I appreciate the exact hour of arrival I did not knew why he didn't came. I even said that I would ice him and the driver for keeping me waiting. When the car arrived it didn't had his escort of armed gangsters, when the driver came out he was in a state of horror, he said that he was attacked by Satan himself, he killed all the people in the escort and almost ripped the car apart, he killed the fennec and shocked the driver in a way that only a demon would do it. My bodyguards looked inside; everything was wrecked, chairs teared apart, glasses smashed, wine combined with blood, the fennec dead with his neck bleeding and guns reaped in two. Not even a savage animal could have done this."

"And what the driver said?" Judy asked.

"When I asked what happened he could barely say a word, but when I asked to describe the person, he barely said the word 'demon' before dropping to the ground shocked and motionless." He said.

"Strange is the fact that everything started to happen before and right after Count Wolves' party." Nick said making the polar mouse to shudder.

"Count Wolf?" He asked.

"Yeah, he gave a party on Halloween when he celebrates his birthday; it is a wolf with white fur, red eyes likes old things, dresses in black and scare others." Nick explained, that made Mr. Big really thoughtful, a noble in Zootopia meant something that he knows from experience. Nick and Judy saw his face of concern.

"Is there something that bothers?"Judy asked, and he nods.

"Oh it's nothing too important." He said calm.

"It doesn't seem like that." Judy said. Mr. Big then took a deep breath.

"In my life and career I met many people from normal to rich people, even aristocrats. And I tell you many nobles are very good players and manipulators they act in a way and think in another, and this is a common practice for them." He said.

"But the count seemed very generous when we first met him." Judy said.

"Some of them are but others not so much, and I know what I am telling because I saw him once. When I was returning from a meeting in the night before the last murder at the Zootopia prison, I saw him from the window of my car while standing at the traffic lights; he stopped at one point and looked around in a way as if he was checking for people who might see him or follow him, he then entering on a dark alley I didn't knew why but I didn't came out from the car and went on to see, but after a time I saw a silhouette like his moving on the roof tops, he was fast like lightening and when he was in the light of the moon he stopped."

"Before making a howl?" Nick asked unimpressed expecting the answer.

"No, but after only a blink he vanquished from that building. It wasn't normal." He said rubbing his head.

"So you say that the count might be a suspect?" Judy asked.

"In a way yes but I'm not very sure about this, one thing is certain. It is said that the eyes are a mirror to the soul of a person. And when I looked into his it felt as if he had a dark aura in them and only by looking you fell a chill in your back. Much greater then when a person feels when is iced." Mr. Big explained.

"So by this statement we should suspect the count as well then." Judy asked.

"You know it kind of makes sense the first murder came right after the count appeared in Zootopia, after he came to the ZPD." Nick said he always had some doubts about the count.

"Hmm, if that is so how come that he presented himself as a gentleman?" Judy asked.

"That's an old tactic used by many, give a good impression of innocents on the outside but inside you have other intentions. Just like in the Night Howlers case, when Bellwether presented as an innocent lamb but she was the true mastermind of everything." He said.

"Right, well thank you for your help Mr. Big If we get to know more we will crack the case much better." Judy said.

"Every time." He said smiling, before turning to leave the room. Nick after the story Mr. Big told him became more thoughtful about this.

"Is there something wrong Nick?" The arctic mouse asked seeing his concerned look.

"Well, in a way I have doubts about the count. At first when we met him he seemed very reasonable, when we were assigned to guard a wooden box containing precious things made of pure silver. But when we dropped it and the box cracked we saw a coffin a real one; he called it 'the box under the box'. We thought that he wanted to put us in or show a dead person. In any case we were scared. We calmed down after we saw the silver inside. But since then I always had a strange feeling of uncertainty and doubt towards him. But never express it. How is that?" Nick asked, Mr. Big thought about this for some moments.

"He carried silver in a coffin?" He asked and the fox node.

"Nicky I heard and saw in my life many crime bosses who carry they're gold and everything in secured metallic briefcases for paying others or to carry things of high value. And for security measures, they carry normal briefcases or they have them in stray sacks and other things to transport them in secret to another location but I never heard of transporting precious items in a coffin, especially in the case of a noble. Was there anything else?" He said.

"Yes when on Halloween he came out from the same coffin like a vampire, he made a good dramatic appearance. But when he came out it felt as if he was doing this in a natural way. Even during the times when we finish our jobs or when we don't have something to do during it. He invites us to a restaurant or gives us something to boost morale; it is as if he knew we were out in that day. And this happened very often and mainly during the night." He said putting the crime boss to deep thoughts.

"Nicky, like I said before, a noble is doing things in a way but thinks in another. But one thing is for certain, it is a sign that he hides or wants something, something that he doesn't want others to know. Mark my words and keep an eye on him for any other suspicious matters." Mr. Big said, Nick bend farewell to him and exited his office. On their return trip to the ZPD headquarters the night had just fallen and on the road they saw the count outside the headquarters.

"Ah Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, how are the investigations going?" The count asked.

"Not too well we are afraid; this criminal escaped without a trace, again." Judy said.

"How unfortunate I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"What about you, what are you doing those days or nights?" Nick asked smiling but suspicious.

"Fine as usual so much work to do that I barely have time for a night walk." He said.

"Yeah, you better watch yourself with this criminal around." Judy said.

"Oh I have no worries about this, besides I heard that he always attacks criminals, a noble act I would consider." He said smiling.

"Not too noble if he always kills them after or before the crime they want to make or after someone had finished his sentence." Nick said.

"I know but still, he did a good job." He said in a satisfied tone.

"Yeah and how are you and your wife?" Judy asked.

"Oh my wife died a long time ago." He said in a sad tone.

"Oh sorry we didn't know about that." Judy said feeling sorry for the count. "But how this happened?"

"It was at the hands of a criminal. She was stabbed on the street with a knife while walking in the middle of the day. The criminal was captured by the guards and got what it deserved but since that day I didn't remarried and started to work all day only going out at night." He said with a sad voice but keeping a stern look.

"How sad, sorry about this we didn't knew." Judy said apologizing.

"It's all right I'm actually glad to tell you this." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Well we have to go and give the report o the chief. Hope you will find someone edible for you soon." Nick said and both went inside the headquarters. The count watched them smiling before leaving, they were right about finding someone edible, what they don't know, is that he already found someone edible for him and he will have it much sooner then they think.

Later in the Rainforest District, Emmitt Otterton was almost finishing his working day. The last days became really busy since there were weddings, baptisms and other things, since the appearance of the criminal he had to make lots of flower crowns for the victims. Even though his business had a very good boom he felt sorry for the victims, he simply didn't liked that he had many calls regarding people who had been victims of a serial killer. He just hoped that he will not be a victim of it.

"Oh another day, another victim, another crown for a funeral I hope I will finish this and get home soon. With this criminal I barely know when I made the last flower arrangement for a wedding and childe baptism." He said to himself while placing the last flower on the crown. He then took his suitcase and his jacket and was ready to leave before hearing the ringing of the bell of his shop. He turned around to see a male lynx dressed with a black anorak.

"Good evening to you sir." He said.

"Good evening, I am sorry to say but we are closing for now." The otter said.

"Please it will be very, very quick." He said in a calm tone. Mr. Otterton, thought for a bit and moved back to the table.

"All right, what can I help you with dear sir? You want a crown, a bouquet or something else? " He asked. The lynx approached very calm with one hand in the back.

"I was hopping rather for." He was got something out from the back pocket of his pants very slowly, before revealing a knife that was placed to the otter.

"A money extraction." He said with a smirk at the shocked otter.

"Please, don't kill me I have a wife and children. Please."

"Stop whinnying." He said and placed a bag on the table. "And start placing the money in here."

Emmitt did in fear in the way he was ordered till the bag was full with money.

"Good." The lynx said preparing to leave before the lights went out. And the robber turned to the frightened flouriest

"What are you doing?!" He asked demanded.

"I-I haven't done anything." Just in that moment the door was thrown out from its hinders to the table with the otter taking cover before looking to see a large wolf dressed in black coming out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He said with a dark voice and a smirk.

"If you came to robe this shop you are too late big guy." The lynx said with the knife pointed to him.

"I didn't come for a robbery but for you." The wolf said pointing to the lynx while Mr. Otterton was watching in fear from behind the table.

"Well I am not going anywhere with you, you hear me. Now get away from the doorstep." He said threatening with the knife but the wolf started to approach him.

"Stay away from me." The lynx said demanding but the wolf continued to approach him. After making another step the lynx threw the knife at the wolf's head but in a blink of an eye he coached the knife when it was at three mm from his nose and threw it down. The robber after witnessing that he tried to run but the wolf caught him by the hand and lifted the robber up to his eyes. The lynx was petrified by its red cold eyes like blood, just by watching at them and something like a thunder began to run throw his veins paralyzing him completely. Emmitt was watching in full horror of what was happening in front of his eyes, the wolf then turned to him who now expected the worst to happen to both him and the lynx.

The wolf then snatched the money bag from the robber's other hand and threw it to the otter and he collapsed to the ground. Otterton pulled the bag away to watch carefully from the ground what was happening.

"When I want something I always get it; especially, when I am thirsty." He said to the lynx before placing his fangs to his neck, the lynx took out a loud scream and just in one minute everything went silent and the wolf released the lynx dead who collapsed to the ground, while the flouriest was watching in total horror expecting him to be next. Emmitt snatched his mobile phone and texted a message to his wife with a trembling hand writing only one word; Help.

The wolf looked around before turning and leaving the shop in total silence disappearing into the night. Half an hour later Ms. Otterton came to his husband's flower shop and after seeing him in a state of shock she immediately called the ZPD who came without delay after hearing that he saw the criminal.

Judy and Nick were between the ones that came, in that stress they saw Mr. Otterton raveled in a grey blanket; he was still trembling from all corners of his body in a way like he got out from icy cold water. His wife was trying to calm him down but to no avail.

"How is Mr. Otterton?" Judy asked.

"In a complete state of shock, he doesn't want to speak to any of us." The male gazelle doctor explained.

"We need him to speak he is the only one who saw the criminal, by the investigation of the bite marks it might be the one we are trying to track down for weeks." Chief Bogo said before turning to the otters.

"Let's try to give him some herbal tea." Judy said.

"Or a pawpsikle." Nick said getting one out. Judy went to the police car getting out a thermos with some herbal tea and pours it in one mug. Both then went to Mr. Otterton.

"Mr. Otterton, hears some herbal tea to calm you down." Judy said the tea over to him. He with two trembling hands took the mug and tried to take a sip. After drinking some placed the mug slowly above his two feet still trembling.

"Now can you tell us what happened?" Judy said slowly. The male otter looked to the bunny, which he knew that he together with the fox were the ones who saved him from the night howlers.

"I-I had j-just finishing a crown for a funeral and was ready t-to leave." He said in a trembling voice.

"Then that lynx entered in my shop and threatened me with a knife. He demanded to hand him over the money that I had in the cash machine. I-I d-did what he wanted b-but when he was prepared to leave the door of the shop burst out from it's hinders and a wolf came in. I thought he was working with the robber. B-but he d-didn't." He stopped trembling even more.

"It's all right, calm down and take a deep breath." Judy said. Mr. Otterton did as she said before taking another sip.

"What happened then?"

"A-after he came a fight went out the robber threw the knife at the wolf but caught it very f-fast. The robber wanted to run by going throw him but the wolf caught him by one hand before crushing it and then he moved his eyes at me. H-h-he h-had deep red eyes like blood and an evil look as if he was the devil himself. I-I thought I was done for. B-but he threw the money bag at me with great power to put me to the ground. I lifted the bag and put it away and looked at him from the corner of the table. H-he-he then bitten the robber with his forward fangs, and dropped the lynx dead to the ground. I immediately texted my wife before turning a-around to see him leaving, I-It's a b-b blessing that I am still alive." He said tearing and his wife immediately took him in her arms.

"There, there honey everything will be all right the ZPD will solve everything." Ms. Otterton said with a leaning voice to calm him down.

"We need to know how the criminal looked like." Nick said. But the shocked otter didn't want to say more because of the fear.

"I-I c-can't."

"Mr. Otterton please we need to know how the criminal looks like. Please try to describe him to us. We promise we will capture him as soon as possible." Judy said and the other turned to them after calming down for a bit.

"H-he had d-deep red eyes like blood, with white fur like a dead person and was dressed all in b-black with a cape and ha-had a strong male dark voice that sounded like he was a demon from hell." He said.

"So a male wolf with white fur all dressed in black and with red eyes." Judy noted on her notebook.

"It is almost like the count in my opinion." Nick said sarcastic.

"It can't be, the count was in front of the ZPD headquarters and the murder took place ten minutes after we met with him outside and he was walking, plus the distance from the Downtown area to the Rainforest District is a 40 minutes journey by car." Judy said.

"Maybe, but officer Wilde is right if we take into account Mr. Otterton's description we will send two officers to ask him what he did after he met with you." The buffalo said before turning to Mr. Otterton and his wife.

"You don't need to worry, we will capture this criminal. Your description will be very useful to stop him." Bogo said before turning to Judy and Nick.

"You two are finished for today. You can go home and sleep." He said. Both Judy and Nick went to their car for both them to go to they're homes. But before leaving Nick sensed that they are watched by someone or something in a bush. He looked in the direction, the feeling was strong he placed his hand on the car's handler and….

"Nick, is everything all right?" Judy asked and he turned to her quickly.

"Oh, yeah everything is fine." He said turning away from the door. The bunny started the car and drove back to the headquarters. The next day Nick and Judy were re assigned to investigate another place of the previous murder and as usual without results. Like all the last 13 murders. After arriving at the ZPD to report they met Clawhouser having his donut and coffee lunch.

"Hey guys. How is the situation?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Judy said not too happy placing the file on his desk.

"As usual right?"

"Yeah like all the others and the recent one." She said.

"I'm sorry about that." He said drinking some coffee and eating a chocolate donut.

"And about the other investigation?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah, two officers were sent to the count to ask him where he was after meeting with you. The result was that after he talked with you he returned home, they said that when they arrive the butler told them that he was sleeping, He surely returned home very late that night." Clawhouser said with his mouth full. "He surely wasn't happy when he was woken up. After they finished talking to him he immediately told them to go out for him to rest."

"So my theory wasn't accurate." Nick said.

"Of course it wasn't he probably was tired from all that work he had to do yesterday." Judy said.

"True and oh boy for a rich aristocrat he surely takes an active role in his work." Clawhouser said.

"Is there anything else to do?" Judy asked.

"Nothing much; just the paperwork." Clawhouser giving her a file and she immediately went to her office.

"Well I better take my file as well." Nick said.

"Oh yeah Nick you got a letter. It is in your office it arrived right after you and Judy left." Clawhouser said.

"From who?" He asked.

"I don't but I know it is very elegantly raveled like it was from a king." He said, Nick went into his office and noticed the letter on the keyboard. The letter was raveled really elegantly with a red ribbon; the letter was sealed with red wax with a big A on it. Nick took the letter and opened it. The letter was written very elegantly.

 _Bonjour Officier_ _Wilde, I know that you want to terminate this case together with you partner_ _Mademoiselle_ _Hopps. I can help you with this to find le criminal. But for this to happen I need you to come to moi, and in order to tell you what I know I need you to bring me_ _une kilogramme de Carros_ _. When you are done with this, meet me on this address; nr.14 Predator Street at_ _numéro 32._ _I will meet you there._ _Bon chance_ _._

 _Un_ _ami_ _._

"Hmmm, it might be a joke." He said to himself wanting to put the letter down.

"But, then again, this guy might know something." He exited his office and went to Clawhouser.

"Hey Nick, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I need to go to this address." He said pointing the address on the letter.

"Oh it is not too far; go near Tundra town right here." He said pointing a place on the map.

"Thanks. If the Chief asks where I am tell him it is for the case." The fat cheetah nodes and Nick started to walk to the door. Clawhouser was drinking some soda without problem, but his eye went back to the map and to notice something he haven't took notice of.

"Ahh Nick you should know that where are you going is..." Too late he already left.

"not a place to go after nightfall."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick was walking on the direction indicated on the letter on Predator Street; He was carrying in a bag the kilogram of carrots that was asked. He actually didn't knew why that person asked to bring carrots he thought that the one that knew about him was another bunny. He was hoping that it will not be a trick or something by some person. Thus far he noticed only some houses and no apartment buildings on the street. After some minutes of walking he noticed the number he was looking near a iron gate on a stone wall.

"Ah, here it is." He said to himself before noticing behind the gate and it wasn't a building; house, mansion or manor it was.

"A cemetery!" He said shock, it might have been a joke after all or it wasn't the right place. That must be, it isn't the right, he reached for the letter and looked again at it.

"Number 13; Predator Street." He read and looked at the address, it was correct. He didn't want to enter, but still he must do it. He took his hear in his teeth and opened the gate and entered.

"Hope I will not regret this." He said to himself before closing the door. He started to walked and watched at each grave while looking on the letter. The place was really creepy, he wasn't in many cemeteries before but he knew one thing, never go in such a place after nightfall and never in autumn because it was much creepy then in other seasons. He wanted only to get over with this.

"Good day dear sir." He heard a strange voice coming from behind he slowly turned around and saw an old badger with a relatively long beard and glasses.

"What can I do for you?" He said in a calm tone.

"Ah, Nick Wilde; ZPD. I'm looking for this number." He said showing the letter to the badger.

"Why are you looking for this mausoleum, Mr. Officer?" He asked.

"I'm on the murderer case and I received this letter from some person who might know something." He said.

"I see. Well I am Ralph Badger grave digger of the cemetery." He said extending his hand to him and nick shack it.

"A pleasure to meet you. Can you please show me the direction to this mausoleum?" He said.

"Ah, of course. The mausoleum is right this way." He said leading the fox in the direction of the mausoleum. They arrived surprisingly very fast.

"Here it is." The badger pointed the mausoleum.

"Thanks."

"No problem, at first I thought you want to visit this mausoleum to do something in there, which is very odd due to the fact that you are a fox."

"Why are you saying that?"

"The mausoleum is the resting place for a rabbit, noble with high rank who died before the French Revolution. No one is usually visiting the place especially foxes." The badger explained.

"I see, well thanks for showing me the place." Nick said.

"No problem, I need by the way to continue my work. If you have something to say don't hesitate to ask me." He said before leaving to the other end of the cemetery. Nick went to the front of the mausoleum to see if the person arrived.

"Ahhh, is everyone here?" He asked before hearing a beating on the mausoleum's door. Nick looked at it and sharpened his years he heard the knock again, it came from inside. Was someone in there, he asked himself. He slowly placed his paw on the handler and pulled, the door was heavy, really heavy, but the pulled with all his strength, out of sudden the door opened much easier. He then looked in the mausoleum, he could see with his night vision that there was a stone tomb and some columns but no person in there.

"Down here." A voice said and Nick changed his vision towards the ground and noticed a male bunny dressed in 18th century stile but with red eyes.

"Bonjour monsieur Wild mon nom is Anton Count de San Louis. I know very well about who is behind those crimes happening in the city, but in order to continue our tête-à-tête, I am afraid that you will come with me inside." The male bunny said and at lightning speed he caught nick's hand and started to dra him into the tomb, Nick resisted as much as he could till the rabbit screeched at him showing his fangs and his glowing red eyes. And in just five minutes Nick was dragged inside. And the door was locked.

Inside the tomb torches and candles were lightened up themselves and Nick found himself on his knees on one side of the coffin and the vampire rabbit on the other with the carrot bag.

"Bin venues in my sanctuary Officer Wilde. It is so good to speak with a mortal after a period of almost a hundred years." He said taking one carrot from the bag.

"Y-y-you are a v-v-v..."

"En vampire, oui ce vrais."

"S-s-so y-you tricked me to come here to drink my blood." Nick said frightened.

"No, I really know about the criminal you are searching and I am a vegetarian vampire who drinks the juice from fruits and vegetables." He said biting one carrot and extracting all the juice from it.

"Ahhh, so good to have fresh vegetables even when it isn't from your own source or when it was delayed." He said with a smirk before turning to Nick whose expression changed from fear to confusion.

"Wait, why you don't drink blood? I thought all the vampires drink blood." He asked.

"Usually we do, but not all. You see some vampires that were usually pray have a different nutritious diet. While many predator vampires drink blood." He said in a strong French accent.

"But how is that?" Nick asked.

"Our species are divided monsieur, from the beginnings of antiquité when the first pray was turned into a vampire. Of course we can also make a predator be like us to drink juice from vegetables rather than blood if we bite them by the neck. And there is another difference; some of us rather prefer to help the mortals then attacking them. But even with this we are the same creatures of the night; with the same weaknesses and strengths. You can consider yourself safe for now." He said intimidating while drinking the juice from another carrot.

"Now let's get back to business." He said placing the drained carrot down.

"You want to know who the murderer is, for you and mademoiselle Hopps to arrest him."

"Yes of course but I want to know, how do you know my names and that of Judy?"

"Since the beginning of the attacks I had watched you, your partner and ami. Your efforts were admirable but you didn't expect that this criminal is a mamma who looks innocent but he is only giving this impression but in reality he has hidden intentions and he is also not normal at all. Can you think of a person?" He said.

"You know Your Excellency you are talking like what Mr. Big said when I talked about Count Wolf." He said. That made the count of San Louis to shudder.

"Count Dmitry Wolf?" He asked.

"Yeah, I started to suspect him in a way. That began after we discovered that we are transporting a coffin full of silver from his collection, and several other times." He said.

"I see but you hadn't taken something into consideration."

"And what is that?"

"His real nom is not Wolf but Wolfcula. His story is really one of great desire for vengeance and to bring back someone." He said.

"Wait so he is a vampire?" Nick asked shocked.

"Oui and he is the one who attacked those people." He said.

"So my doubts towards him weren't illusion." He said.

"Not at all Monsieur but you need to know the other story behind it."

"And what is the story?" Nick asked.

"600 years ago, the count was a gentle and kind person who loved his wife, Maria they were inseparable and he was always helping others. But one day after they were returning from a visit a robber wanted to steal the diamond necklace he gave his wife before marriage after, but she was extremely courageous, rigours, fair sometimes crazy."

"Like Judy in a way."

"Oui. He wanted to protect her but the criminal was much more agile and injured him with the knife, his wife then intervene to save him, she fight him and beat the robber that was caught by the soldats nearby but before being caught she was stabbed in the back. The count started to mourn her but after a short period of time he had sworn to avenge her and try to bring her back. He officially made a pact with the devil who granted him power and immortality. Over the years he started to inflict fear in the hearts of criminals and any potential criminal, killing them and drinking they're blood after, during or before the crime. But in the same time he searched not just for criminals but also for a potential candidate." The bunny count said, before taking another carrot to drink its juice and leaving Nick with the mouth full open.

"Potential candidate for what?" the fox asked shocked.

"To take its soul in a demonic ritual of resurrection." He said.

"What ritual?" Nick asked.

"One that is written in an ancient dark book he found in southern Egypt called the Demonomicon. In this ancient book it is described what it must be done. It need trois objecté; one rouge circle with some inscription that it must be in the light of the moon which is the second object and the last one is the person itself which must be in the circle. The ceremony takes a relative one hour and three quarters before the soul is taken and replaced with the person the user wants to resurrect, the other body is turned into a vampire but, the person becomes nothing more than a slave who is totally dedicated to its lord and master. But first it must be bitten by the vampire in order for this to happen. And the candidate must have the same principals of his wife." He explained.

"Now this is like in a horror and mystery movie but..." He realised something.

"Wait, do you know who might be the potential candidate. I need to warn that person."

"I watched him very carefully in the same time I watched how you proceed, but he felt that he was watched and because of this I can't tell you who might be his candidate. He went near a lot of woman in order to confuse me."

"If that is the case how can I find who he has chosen?" Nick asked but the vampire said nothing.

"Please I need your help." He said begging.

"Come with me."

"Come where? There is nothing here but this tomb, only if you want to go outside." Nick said, the vampire rabbit turned back to him and placed his paw on one of the torches.

"Monsieur you don't know much about what even a small place can hide." He pulled down and behind him a stone wall started to move down, revealing a small corridor.

"wow."

"Ale, par moi." Nick followed the vampire, the corridor wasn't exactly to be made of stone as he expected but it was made of wood with lamps, very well shaped like an 18th century French palace. They entered in a room where he noticed everything in old French style very fancy and elegant.

"Wow, you seem to have been busy votre excellence." He said in a flattering way for the count.

"This is only one of my palaces if I would show you my treasures here they are only a very small part from them."

"I see." He said before they arrived at something that seem to be a red curtain covering a window.

"You have a window?"

"No, it's not a window." He said and moved the curtain to revel a map of Zootopia with some lines crossed on it.

"Here are all the routs he took to escape in all this time monsieur officier, pointing to one place." He said pointing it on the map.

"But this place is near the count's mansion?" Nick exclaimed.

"I know, I drew the line there because there is a secret passage that leads inside the mansion in the kitchen." He turned to him. "You must find this passage and get in there, after that you need to go in the count's room and retrieve his journal and get out of there as soon as possible." He said.

"Wait, why me you are a vampire that can do that." Nick exclaimed in disapproval.

"I know that. But I can't get there because I am now too weak to do that, I tried once to get there but he is too powerful for me and he also set up a trap. I barely managed to get out alive." He explained.

"So that means that I will have to go there on my own and sneak inside his room to get his journal." Nick said, it was like in his old day, well almost.

"You must do this tonight." The count said.

"TONIGHT."

"The count is doing all his business at night and while he is away his servant is sometimes sleeping or eating specialties which aren't the foods he gave to you or the rest. Oh and there is another thing to know. The door to his room might be locked but there is nothing to worry about, there is a secret passage on the corridor behind some candlesticks, if you lean the one in the middle you will open the secret passage but you will need to close the door behind it, after words if you will use the passage again you must first look throw a small hole in the wall and when everything is clear you can get out and run away as fast as you can." He explained.

"I will do my best." Nick said preparing to leave.

"Why are you helping me against your own kind?" He asked turning towards the vampire rabbit who after hearing of this turned to the ground.

"Once I was a respected count at the French court in the 17th century. Before been turned in this monstre, I was bitten by a vampire when I wanted to stop a crime on some peasants in my realm. Since then I have sworn to myself to prevent such things from happening again on others. Because I have the worst curse of all; Immortality I am cursed to see all the people I care and know dying before my very eyes. I don't wish such a thing to happen to others." Nick was as tuned to see a vampire who hates what he is and in a way felt sorry for him. He then decided to turn to leave before the count stopped him.

"Get the crucifix from behind that wardrobe and the stake you must defend yourself." Nick did what he said, he noticed that the crucifix was made of silver and when he held it to the rabbit he immediately turned away from it.

"Good to know that it works." He made a short pause before asking.

"Hey Excellency, I heard that silver weakens the vampire. Why Wolfcula is collecting silver?"

"He always had an obsession with silver objects during the time when he was a mortal, even when he turned into a vampire he didn't resign from his passion. And while living he gathered a giant collection from all the ages."

"I see. Well I will go then. Thanks again."

"Bon chance officie Wilde."

Nick arrived near the count's mansion, the sun was settling really slowly. Hope he will leave when he will enter in his home. He was inspecting the nearby area of his mansion he was moving every single stone to find what could open the secret passage.

"God, if only he had marked the place." Nick said before noticing a small rock marked with the initials ASL. Surely from the name Anton of San Louis, the initials couldn't be seen very well because of the shadow. Wait the shadow was everywhere. The sun has already settled. Nick pulled the brick and closed his eyes hoping a hidden door opens, he waited a few seconds with his eyes closed to be surprised but nothing, he looks around confused.

"Seriously, something should have opened but no it didn't, how should I enter….." He said didn't noticing the hatch opening and falling in a secret tunnel.

"Well I didn't expect this." He said noticing a bat flying above the wall at a very fast speed before the door closed. Surely it was the count.

"Hope he didn't saw me. Let's go." He said to himself and advanced forward. Reaching a double wooden, for a moment he hesitated not wanting to see more dark creatures, but entered. It wasn't the kitchen but a basement with some barrels full of something a wardrobe not wanting to know what was in there and a table with some tools like a hammer a saw and nails. He approached the door slowly and opened it to see an old kitchen, devastated with things thrown everywhere. Nick saw that Rono was the author of the devastation after seeing how he was trying to catch and eat the insects from the floor. Nick just by looking at him and his stomach was turned upside down.

"How am I going to pass that madgoat and not be spotted?" He said to himself after closing the door to the kitchen. His look then turned to the closed wardrobes and barrels.

"Let's hope I will find something of use." He said to himself and opened the wardrobe to notice that it was full of jars with multiple live bugs. It was really grouse he was on the brink of closing it before realizing something. He took a jar full with cockroaches and another with other insects, he hide behind the table and rolled the jar with cockroaches to the goat that immediately snatched it and started to eat from it but not without some to escape and he to turn on them. Nick rolled the other on the other side and in a minute he immediately went to the door leading to the hall and closed the door behind him.

"This part was easy, now to find his room." He whispered to himself and went upstairs and opened some of the doors, he saw many rooms that were now messed up, unlike the last time at his party where he wanted to make a good impression. He discovered many rooms including one that seemed to belong to a woman but everything was messed up everywhere. He asked himself what room might be,

"Huh, it must be the count's room but it's locked." He said to himself before remembering what the count of San Louis told him. He went back to the candlesticks and pulled down the one in the middle and behind it a secret door opened. He immediately went inside and carefully closed it. The tunnel was dark but thankfully he has the ability to see in the night. He walked slowly throw the tunnel and watched the ground carefully, he had to avoid some traps and an abyss with stakes at the bottom. He reached the end and pushed another secret door to revel the count's room. Everything was blood red, the carpets and the walls, Nick noticed the count's opened 'bed' and the window opened as well as some bookcases together with a portrait of him and one of his castle above the door, and a small table with a strange book on it; it had a star in the middle and some markings as well as a bat above it.

"This must be his journal." He said before noticing that it had a big locker on it.

"Darn it I need the key." He looked around the room for any clue.

"Let's see if I were him where I would have put the key of the journal."He said to himself and turned his attention to a specific item.

"If he transported one of his silver collections in a coffin for security then the key must be." He said and went to the count's coffin. "Right in here." He said finding a key with a bat on it. He immediately snatched it and went to the journal and opened it, to see everything written in red and starting from the year 1451.

"Let's skip to the last pages of the book. The most important part is there." He went to the last page of the journal and while going throw the pages he took some photos with his mobile phone to have some evidences till he reached the last page.

" _At last after so many years of search I at last found the suitable candidate. Surprising in the person of a small female cotton tail, the first of her kind to have the job as a peace maintenance officer which is mainly reserved for the bigger mammals like the wolves and other massive animals and predators. Although there were other candidates in this city like the female leopard reporter or the gazelle singer, this rabbit has all the things required to make her become my queen of darkness. By controlling her I will manage to become even greater than the lord of the vampires himself and I will at last turned my attention to that cotton tailed French count of San Louis. All those 13 distractions for her and the ZPD were the best way possible to analyze how she is and reacts. Everything proved a success. It is now time to start my plan. After she will become mine I will make sure no one will do anything against me and I will subdue that French count to a painful and agonizing end. No one will be able to stop me not even count Dracula himself. It is time for me to act. Tonight everything will be put in its place."_

"Judy." He said horrified.

"I need to go to her." He immediately took a picture of the page before closing the journal and took some other pictures of the room. He then heard footsteps outside the room. It must be the butler. He doesn't have time to go throw the tunnel. He immediately throws himself outside throw the opened window and felt on the bush. He went outside the gate and started to run as far away from the mansion.

"I need to get to the ZPD and Judy as soon as possible." He said running.

Nick had to take the metropolitan train to get to the ZPD sooner in 30 minutes, he busted inside the headquarters' main entrance and went immediately to Clawhouser. He was tired; he ran in such a way as if he was chased by death itself.

"Ho, Nick what happened. You look as if you ran from death itself or something."

"Cl-Claw-houser I….need to….speak….wi-with the chief…..its urgent." He said breathing hard.

"Wow Nick, tell me what happened."

"I-I know….who…is…..the criminal. And….who is….its next…..victim. " He said breathing hard. Clawhouser on hearing this pressed a button on the microphone.

"Ah. Chief do you have time?"

"What is it Clawhouser?"

"It's Nick, he found who the criminal is and who might be his next victim."

"Bring him in quickly." Nick immediately ran to Bogo's office followed by Clawhouser, who also wanted to know who his next victim was. Nick burst in his office followed by Clawhouser who was now breathing heavily.

"So Wilde, you say that you know who the criminal is. How did you managed?"

"He got a strange letter telling him to come to a certain location." The fat cheetah said.

"Is it true?"

"Yes but we need to be quick about this." He said stressed.

"Wilde calm down and tell us what you have found out."

"I was called in a certain location by a person who told me to go to count Wolf's mansion. I sneaked inside and found this." He said looking on his phone not noticing the chief's irritation.

"Wait you have sneaked in a private…."

"Count Wolf is the criminal, but he is not a normal one." Nick said showing on his phone what he had seen in his room. Both the chief and Clawhouser took a long look of shock to the pictures on Wild's phone.

"Why is there a co…"

"The count is a real vampire. I also took pictures from his diary." He said showing the pictures of the diaries pages written in red.

….

At Judy's apartment he was preparing for going to sleep, it was another day and another failed mission to find the criminal; this couldn't be more irritating. While preparing to eat he heard a knock in the door. Who could be at this hour. He opened the door to see the count.

"Oh, count Wolf I didn't knew that you will come to visit." She said.

"A person can't visit a friend at his or her house." He asked carrying a bag with food.

"Oh I see that you have bought some things?"

"Those aren't for me but for you I thought that you will want to eat some healthier food then coffee and donuts." He said politely.

"Oh well, thanks. Don't need to stay there come in." She said, the count entered inside her small apartment.

"I know it's not too much from your mansions but for me it's really good." She said taking the bags.

"It is a bit small for someone like you, with your spirit and qualities. Don't you think?" He asked.

"Well, in a way but for me it's fine really fine."

"You would deserve better I would say." He said flattering.

"I'm happy with what I have Count." She said.

"Have you ever thought that you could gain more?" He was looking to her with a smirk.

…..

Chief Bogo punched his desk with his fist almost on the brink of ripping it apart.

"That monster scum tricked all of us. I should have expected that he is the one responsible." He said.

"So I was right it was a vampire." Clawhouser said in both satisfaction and fear.

"Who is his next victim; a robber, a bandit, a gangster?"Bogo asked turning to Nick.

"In his diary he mentioned about a candidate to become his queen and turn more powerful than other creatures. But it's not a criminal."

"Is it Gazelle, boy if he bites her I swear that I will place a stick right in his heart with my own hands." Clawhouser said furious clenching his fists.

"It's not her, she mentioned about her to be a potential candidate in his diary but it is not her." Nick said.

"If it's not her then who is?" Bogo asked. Nick was breathing stressed about mentioning the name of his chosen one.

"Well?" Bogo asked.

"Its." He made a pause before mentioning the only word she could say. "Judy." Both officers were dump stuck; Judy was now the best officer in the ZPD, they have to do something they can't lose her.

"Four police cruisers to be ready." He ordered.

…

In the mean time.

"You know count it's late and surely you will be busy tomorrow I don't know your program but I don't want to delay you for too long." Judy said to him.

"Oh, no I have all night at my disposal, if someone will not interfere with my plans." He said with a grin smile showing his teeth, Judy didn't knew what to do now, the count was approaching her slowly but very fast.

"Oh I never notice you have your vampire fangs. You really like them I believe." She said a bit scared by his grin smile.

"My fangs are impressive but they are not made of plastic like all the others." He said with an even larger grin and approaching to her even more. Judy after thinking for a bit realized what he wanted to do.

"Wait a second the fangs are real?" She asked shocked.

"At last you realized." He said opening his mouth, Judy punched him with her foot and jumped over his head to run but the count caught her by the ears and looked straight into her eyes.

"You can't out run me Officer Hopps. I will be the future prince of darkness." He said and opened her mouth again. Judy screamed.

The police cruisers arrived in front of her house. Chief Bogo, Clawhouser and Nick entered in the building. Nick was the one in front of the others carrying the silver crucifix from the other count. In the meantime the count had bitten Judy and was now extremely weak with her mouth open and he having his hand leaning her.

"Back away demon! Leave her and this house." Nick shouted in anger holding the crucifix to him making the count weak. The count smirked at him.

"In any case I will not count on lingering I have already consumed the union and I will not stay here for a discussion. It will be a pleasure to come back here for you my dear soon you will be totally mine." He said going to the window.

"As for you others you will become a fine meal for all the insects that crawl the city." He said laughing maniacally while turning into a bat and leaving. Nick's attention then turned to the bunny on the bed.

"Judy, stay with us." He begged.

"Someone call a doctor." Bogo ordered. Later that night a doctor that Clawhouse knew to have an interest in supernatural phenomenon came, he examined Judy for an hour at his Clinique and tried to take care of her in the best ways possible. Nick and the others were waiting in the waiting hall in front of his office. Nick was praying that she will not transform into a vampire. He wished now anything but that to happen. After an hour of waiting the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Bogo asked concerned.

"She is stable but very weak, as for the teeth, they haven't started. But I am afraid that it is only a matter of time till it happens." The tapir doctor said.

"But can't you do anything?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry but this is beyond my supernatural, scientific and medical knowledge. I don't know what else I can do for her." He said taking out his glasses in shame.

"We can't permit such a thing." Bogo said.

"I'm sorry sir but despite everything I did I don't know what else I can do." He said.

"But there must be something to do. We can't lose the first cute bunny cop in the ZPD." Clawhouser said.

"If there would be someone to know what is to be done I will accept him to be called." The tapir said, Nick thought for a moment and remembered who could help, but no, they wouldn't accept to talk with him, but still he must say it.

"Ahh, there is someone who might know." All other three turned to him.

"Really? Who?" Clawhouser asked.

"His name is Anton; Count of San Louis, he is French and he was the one who told me about Count Wolf." Nick said.

"Let me guess, he is another vampire?" Bogo asked.

"Yes, but one who drinks the juice from fruits and vegetables."

"No. We don't need another one no matter what kind of diet he has." Bogo said with a firm look.

"But chief if this French vampire guy know what is to be done then we have no other choice." Clawhouser said. Bogo didn't want to meet another one of them but if that was the only way then they must do it.

"Find this count of San Louis." He ordered but just in a matter of seconds a strange mist came in from the door to materialize into a white bunny like a dead person and dressed in black 18th century style clothing.

"Bonjour." He said in a strong French accent. Clawhouser immediately snatched the crucifix from Nick and hold it tight for the vampire bunny to not come near him.

"Count, I never thought I would have said this to a vampire but thank God you are here." Nick said.

"J'ai réalisait." Said, with a stern look on his face.

"Look, Judy was bitten by the count and we need to know what we have to do to save her." Nick said.

"One thing that could have saved her would have been the writings in the Demonomicon, which is in the possession of Wolfcula."

"You should have taken that damned book from his home Wilde." Bogo said to him.

"I looked in his book case but I haven't found it."

"You haven't found it because it wasn't there; the Demonomicon is at his castle. Which is why I came here, the only way you can now stop him is conquer him on his own soil at Castle Wolfcula right here in this region." The bunny vampire said taking out a map of Europe. Bogo took a close look at the region.

"But this is a territory between Romania and Hungary."

"How time passes, this territory together with the surrounding areas was part of the region in central Hungary 600 years ago. I know this region from the old maps. Even thou half the land belongs to Romania the whole territory till Budapest is Transylvania. And it is the thousands years old territory of the Romanians. But in any case the count must to be destroyed, once he is no more on this Earth all the innocent souls will be saved and all the evil creatures he have summoned will vanquish forever." The count explained and the chief turned to the fox.

"Wilde you need to go to that castle and try to destroy that monster."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Nick asked.

"Use holy water and melt a silver cup from the count's collection to make spear herd and attaché it to a crossbow, une direct hit you could put him to the ground and try to use a wooden stake to get it into his heart. It is the only way to destroy him." The count said.

"All right I will leave as soon as I am ready." Nick said.

"I would advise to be ready soon, who knows what kind of symptoms might appear over time." Clawhouser said.

"Doctor, can you keep an eye on what is happening to Judy while I am away?"

"No problem. I will inform you on what is happening to her as soon as I discover something." He said.

"I will give you the garlic and holy water you need for this task, hope you will succeed in stopping the count." Clawhouser said.

"I wish to have been able to come with you, but when I tried to stop him he almost got me killed by his many traps and also placed this handcuff on my arm, every time I went near his territory I turn weaker and weaker." Anton said showing the handcuff in his right hand.

"Wow, no wonder he collects silver even though it should weaken him." Clawhouser said.

"Ce ne pas argent. It is steel spelled with a restriction charm, a powerful one which I can't put it down unless the caster is destroyed." He said.

"How encouraging."

The next day Nick prepared whatever he needed to hunt down the Vampire Wolf, he took every means of precaution for his trip; a tight soaked in holy water, Holy Water he took recently from the Church, a crucifix at the neck and other 2 in his bag, a hammer and some wooden stakes, together with his tranquiliser pistol and a crossbow with five arrows with silver heads together with other things.

"Good luck Nick, hope you will be back alive and normal after this trip." Clawhouser said.

"Thanks, I will do my best to beat Wolfcula."

"Wilde, make sure you bring back some proofs that he was the one responsible for the murders and something to cover up the fact that he was killed in order to no more attack other people." The chief said.

"I will do my best." He said entering in the train that would lead him to Transylvania.

"Wilde." The chief called and Nick turned around. "May God protect you."

"May God protect you as well from other evil vampires. I think I will need more than one to protect me in this struggle." Nick said.

"Maybe, but don't worry we will keep an eye on Judy and maybe try to take advice from the Count of San Louis on what to do." Clawhouser said.

"Hope he will not bite us in the back." The chief said.

"Try to get as much help as you can from him at least, He might still be the only person who could slow down the process." He said. The train siren called signalling the starting that it will leave soon.

"Good luck Nick, have a safe trip to Transylvania." Clawhouser said.

"And hope you will not bump into another." The chief said.

"Don't worry I will be careful." He said before the door closed and the train started to move towards his destination and goal, stopping Wolfcula.


	5. Chapter 5

The journey to the castle's location pointed by San Louis took Nick three days to reach it, he had to stop in a village before going to the castle, everything was misty and strange, he asked for a place at a tourist accommodation in before going to the castle. The count of San Louis warned him to expect people to don't know or hesitate telling him about the castle, but even with that he wished to know how to get there. At the bar while drinking his coffee, decided to ask the barman about the castle.

"Excuse me sir." He said tracking the attention of the beaver barman.

"Yes sir."

"I'm here to ask about a certain place I want to visit. An old castle that I head is not too far from this village do you know something about it?" Nick asked, but the beaver have hesitated a bit.

"Ah, well I don't know anything of any castle sir. Maybe you were misinformed, I'm sorry." He said with a stressed tone.

"Strange I was certain that there was a castle not too far from this place." Nick said.

"I-I don't know who told you that but the nearest castle is several kilometres away from here in Romania or near Budapest or in northern Hungary, I-I don't know of any castle here."

"Well then I will look further." Nick said.

"As you wish, sir." The Barman said. Nick then took his coffee to a table to look around, the centre wasn't too big and aside from the beaver at the table there were a female arctic fox, a deer and an old otter, maybe he could try to sneak behind and hear what they were talking or see if they know anything about the caste, of course he should rely on the locals living in the village not on the strangers. The arctic fox wasn't from the village, nor did the others.

"Ahhh, I will never manage to get to that castle." Nick said to himself in a bit of desperation, just in that moment a male grey squirrel waiter came and gave him a glass of water.

"Excuse me; I don't think I ordered a glass of water." Nick said.

"Oh yeah, it is actually for me sir. I'm in a little break since there aren't many customers." The waiter said.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Yes of course." Nick said letting him to stay on the sofa. The squirrel took his seat, Nick looked at the waiter carefully with the corner of his eyes, he looked to be a resident in the village, maybe he could help him.

"Hey, hope you don't mind but I'm looking for a castle that I heard is not far from the village but I didn't manage to get much information." The grey squirrel on hearing the question started to feel a spine on his back. He might know something.

"W-Why a-are you interested in the c-castle?" The waiter stuttered, and before he could ask another question, Nick showed him his police badge from his pocket.

"I'm trying to track down a criminal whom I heard he is at the castle in this moment. I need to get there as soon as possible." He said. The squirrel looked carefully at the badger that seemed really legit, having his name on it as well.

"W-well Officer I-I ahh."

"If you know something please tell me, I need to get there as soon as possible, it is a matter of life and death."

"A-all right but we need to go in a secluded place, not here." Nick led the waiter one floor up to his own room in the centre, the room wasn't very big only a bed, a small table, a TV and a bathroom, with a wardrobe near the door.

"Now what can you tell me about the castle." Nick asked.

"T-The castle is a very strange place to go, aside from the fact that it isn't too far from here, it is very old and many strange things are happening in there." He said.

"By strange what do you want to say?" He asked.

"You will see me as superstitious, but there are always paranormal things happening there. Many villagers of us don't want to talk about it."

"I see, well I have to tell you that it is true about the fact that paranormal things are happening in there. Before coming here I was witness one of them, in the form that my friend has been cursed by a dark creature, which I must stop." Nick explained.

"The only way to reach the castle is throw a hidden path throw the forest, it is mostly travelled by a mysterious innkeeper whose inn is at the outskirts of the village in the forest, it is old and made of wood. But you must be aware; he could be very dangerous and very unwelcoming."

"Good to know, but how I will manage to get to that castle." Nick asked.

"Behind a door there are some stables where I heard some horses that don't seem being civilized, rather savage and very aggressive." He said.

' _Some of his slaves for sure like the innkeeper.'_ He thought.

"And I think that they are pulling a carriage or something."

"Right, thanks for the information in this way I will manage to get there much more sooner. But why are helping me?" He asked.

"When I was a teenager a friend wanted to go to that castle and never came back, he went in the inn to get to that carriage but I heard only a giant scream. I never saw him since then."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Nick said patting the squirrel's back. "How do I get pass the innkeeper?"

"You must track his attention with something and then find a way to get in the carriage."

"I will do my best."

"Let me help you."

"Thanks but I don't want to put you in danger."

"I will not be in danger I will distract him saying that I'm sick and you try to get inside, of course you must change the key to the stable with a fake one. After I finish my shift I will come with the duplicate and get you there." Nick prepared himself for the fight against the vampire, he took his entire arsenal and after two hours he went outside to wait for the squirrel, which arrived with a duplicate.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Follow me." The squirrel led the officer outside the village near the forest, to an old shack that was made of wood and really old.

In the meantime at the ZPD.

Clawhouser was listening the new song Gazelle just composed while chief Bogo was in the office looking at his phone at Gazelle's new clip having his face placed on the phone. The count of San Louis went outside his lair to go to the Clinique of the doctor that took care of Judy. After Nick left Zootopia to hunt down Wolfcula, Judy had many symptoms of deliria, high fever and great pain always saying that she must go to join her "Lord and Master". The Doctor did everything in his best to help but he couldn't do too much. Upon the arrival of San Louis, he noticed the Clinique empty; he immediately went to the doctor's office to see the tapir unconscious on the floor. The vampire rabbit filled the mug on the doctor's table with water and poured over his head to wake him up.

"Ahh, what the..." He noticed the vampire in front of him and immediately went behind his desk to get out a crucifix to hold it in front of him.

"Sérieusement?"

"Well sorry about this, but you know." He said.

"I came to see if everything is fine and if mademoiselle Hopps is here. What happened here?"

"I don't know I had just finished examining her when I felt two fingers on my neck before I felt something of like a needle."

"Un technique de paralysies. I must see if she is still here."

"She should be on the bed in the room next door." The count went inside the room, but there was no patient in the bed.

"There is no one in here." He said.

"What but how could this be possible." The doctor asked, and the vampire went to the bed to examine it. He places his hand on it and had a vision of a wolf in black.

"Wolfcula was here, he took her."

"But that's impossible I put garlic at door and a I painted a cross. Plus there are no windows or ventilation systems here."

"Il transformais in a mist and went throw the cracks in the door on the upper part before entering inside the place. After that he went outside with her." He said.

"Oh, no that means that he is now back at his castle."

"Oui, I must go the ZPD and try to call Nick."

"I can't believe I let my guard down." The tapir said in desperation.

"You have done your part monsieur the best you could, there is no time to whine, now I need to do my job to stop Wolfcula." The vampire said ready to leave the Cabinet, but the count turned around and threw a bag at the doctor.

"Take this argent. It will help to equip your Clinique." He said throwing a small bag with 25 gold coins.

"Thanks, but I don't think I could take so much, what is in here is almost a fortune by today's standards."

"Take them anyways you did what you could; now I need to go, au revoir." He said and left in the darkness of the night. By using the Vampire speed, the count arrived at the ZPD office to find Clawhouser watching at his phone, right before entering at fast speed inside, that made the cheetah to change his look to the vampire that was approaching him, he immediately took up the crucifix for protection against him.

"Ahh, count I didn't knew that you will come and I hope everything is all right and that you…."

"Not now. I need to ask you to call Officie Wilde, I must tell him something." He said looking at him with sharp eyes.

"Ahh, right away." He said and looked at his phone to find Nick's number and call him.

"I want to tell me the number to call him on my phone." San Louis said taking out his phone.

"I didn't know you have a mobile phone."

"Keep old things of value but adopt what is new and useful." San Louis said.

"Oh well then, mine is just….."

"It doesn't matter call him now on your phone if this is what you started. And give it to me." He said extending his hand.

"All right, but…." The count placed a bag with 10 gold coins on the desk.

"I wanted to say something else about this, but here you go." He handed over the phone to the vampire rabbit that immediately placed it to his ears.

Before Nick and the Squirrel could enter inside, Nick's phone started to rang, it was written Clawhouser, he immediately placed it on his ear to know what was going on.

"Hey, Clawhouser what is it."

"Officie, il se moi San Louis, I asked your friend to lend me his phone to tell you something urgent." The count said.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to know about phones. But whatever, what is it?"

"I was at the Clinique and Mademoiselle Hopps has disappeared, she was taken by Wolfcula and now she might be in his hands at his castle, while it is still day you still have time to rescue her, but you need to be quick." That thing made Nick even more stressed about this but now he was even more determined to bring an end to Wolfcula.

"I have just arrived near the inn that will take me to the castle once I'm there I will stop him." Nick said.

"I hope you have a plan to distract the innkeeper, he is one of Wolfcula's servants as well as his coachmen, so be aware." The rabbit vampire said.

"Don't worry I will." He said ending the conversation. The count looked behind to see the cheetah looking at his phone; he surely found his music collection.

"Hey, I didn't know you also like Gazelle."

"I might have 400 years of age but I like music of every kind; as long as it is good and is sang or composed by a good singer."

…

Both Nick and the squirrel went inside an old mess hall with old wooden tables and some old metal plates. The place really looks creepy especially as if it was abandoned. With the exception of a deformed pig at the table. They both sat at a table and the pig brought them some dried bread with water and dried bread sticks. But they didn't want to put their hands on it.

"So, you will act as if you have a problem at the stomach." Nick asked.

"Well, I have to tell you that it isn't quite an acting I actually have a constipation for 4 days. So it wouldn't be very much acting." He said before pointing at the door behind Nick.

"That's the stable door; you will take the key and change it with this replica." He said handing the key to him in order to not be seen by the innkeeper, before he started to pretend hi isn't feeling well. Nick immediately went to the pig.

" _I need to look as if we don't came for something else."_ He thought to himself.

"Good day sir my name is Alexander Savage. I came here because I am interested in old places such as castles and old houses." Nick said.

"My name is Boris Miros. I also like old things, they are more simple then what we have in those so called modern times." He said.

"I don't doubt this maybe you could help me I am looking for a castle whom I heard it isn't very far from the village, do you know of it?"

"A castle I don't know of any castle to be around, if you want to see one go to other parts in Hungary or to the south east in Romania, you aren't mocking something don't you?" He said with a loud tone.

"Not at all, I was just asking, maybe I was misinformed. I will not continue any further on this subject if you want."

"Do just that."

"Good but still I wish to know something, as you see my friend is in pain and I wish to know if you have a remedy or something for him. I can pay you very good for your kindness." Nick said with a smile.

"I will go look in the stable, I might have a potion that would help." He said and started to walk to the door. Nick went to the table.

"What are you doing?" The squirrel whispered.

"I need to make sure he doesn't suspect us of anything, don't worry everything is under control."

"I hope that."

"And still, how can I thank you for helping me?" Nick asked.

"You don't need to repay me, just if you succeed tell me what was there, for generations the shadow of the castle frightened the people here. Tell me what was there I wish to know what happened to my friend." The squirrel said.

"Don't worry I will." Nick said and the Pig then came back slamming the door behind him and carrying a bottle of medicine.

"Here it is mister, a concoction good for your friend, its radical."

"I don't doubt it. I can't drink that thing."

"Try at least, my friend don't worry everything will be all right."

"He is right; don't be afraid, it will work just fine." The pig said before going near and trying to get him drink the medicine. Nick then snick behind him and replaced the original key with the fake one, first thing he has to do now is making that pig leave and get inside the stables.

"My good man, my friend is in great pain don't you have something much stronger?" Nick asked.

"You are correct, I think I can add something to make it better, it is behind the bar." He started then to walk to the bar slowly. Nick pulled out his wallet and place 650 forints on the table.

"Say that this is his payment, if he asks where I am, tell him I am outside. You will then have to leave." Nick said making the squirrel to lean his head in approval. Nick then opened the door to the stables to notice the black carriage that is bounded by two black horses with red eyes, which seem very aggressive and very fearsome. After closing the door, he went to inspect the carriage, to find a way to get incognito to the castle. The answer was the wine or whatever barrel on the carriage.

"Those horses with black eyes surely belong to Wolfcula, I must find a way to calm them down." Nick said to himself before noticing some oats, but he needed to find a way to transport it to the horses. He looked around before taking a metal bucket and filled with oats.

"If those horses belong to a vampire, then they wouldn't eat it unless it has something else." He whispered to himself and looked to some fresh meat with blood. He put some in the oats before giving it to the horses that calmed down.

"Perfect now I must get inside the barrel but how to get the wine out from it in order to not spit it on the ground." He said and looked around the stable; he could use the old pipes under the table and the old funnel on it together with the hose from the right of the carriage, if it didn't had holes in. Nick took a look to the rubber hose there wasn't much to say except the fact that it had some holes in it.

"I can't use it, there must be something else. I can't hold the pipes and the funnel to pour the wine out." He said and looked around to notice an old plastic box.

"That might hold the pipes." He placed the box on the ground below the wine barrel before placing the pipes; one to a hole in the ground the other upwards fixed on the carriage and with one end attached to the other.

"Hmm, maybe I can try to cut a small part of the hose and attach it to the funnel, after that I will manage to pour the wine out." He took a part from the hose and use his police knife to cut a small part from it and place the funnel, he opened the door of the carriage to see a black room black with red cushiness and some bat symbols on each door.

"He really adopted the vampire style, didn't he?" He said and climbed up to hold the hose and funnel before letting the wine out. It took some minutes to empty the barrel.

"Now I must put down what I built and get inside." He threw the funnel and silently dismantled what it was and placed everything behind the carriage.

"Now, I must get inside the barrel." He said to himself and used his knife to open the barrel and went inside with his back pack and closed it. Once inside he pulled out the barrel's toggle to see what happens outside.

"Hope I will not have to wait too much for the coachmen to come." He said to himself, not expecting the door to the barn opening.

"Better not let the master wait. Otherwise he will not let me eat my favourite spiders." The pig said entering and going to open the door to the barn and started to mantle the horses. After the coachmen started to drive the inn began to get more and more far away.

"Hang on Carrots I'm coming." He said getting out a torch light to inspect his anti-vampire arsenal. Everything was ready to stop the vampire.

"Wolfcula, tonight you are going down." They arrived at the castle in two hours, after the coachman placed everything down in the next room and the barrel in the stable, Nick went out from the barrel and looked around the dark place, the horses were sent in a stable near that place. After the coachmen left Nick went out from his hiding.

"I need to get rid of that pig, maybe if I get him in a trap. Let 'see what we have?" He started to look around the place for some suitable objects to use; he used a rope and some other things; a heavy anvil and a dead rat that was on a table and attached it to the rope. After he finished he heard the footprints, the coachman, he went behind the carriage and waited.

"Hope it will work." He said to himself, the coachman entered and looked around, after hearing a noise he took an axe and advanced, with one blow he cut the rope that went in one direction and a 2 and a half tone bear foot trap felled on him and was now behaving like a small child. Nick immediately took the axe and looked at the pig.

"Hello, can you tell me where your master is?" Nick asked.

"Master is on the roof waiting for midnight to come. Hee, hee, hee."

"That is in four hours, tell me how the road to that place is."

"Not far, but quite troubling, master has four subordinates on his side, hee, hee, hee. Who might wake up in 90 minutes from now?"

"Where are they?"

"Near the first door to the left. Hee, hee, hee"

"I must put them down. How many they are."

"No more under three."

'Under three.' He has a total of five wooden stakes and arrows with silver bullets and one silver bullet in his pistol for the count. The pig said it will be in 90 minutes, it means 1:30 hours he must try to destroy them quickly. Nick went to the door leading to the crypt and saw five coffins, if what the servant said was right he must go and destroy them as soon as possible. But how he could enter the door was locked he must find a key. Nick looked around and but couldn't find the key, plus he must not make noise. After 15 minutes he went back to the servant and asked him where the key was, he told him that it was in a small coffer in the grand hall. He went to see an old dark hall with lightened torches on a pedestal he saw the coffer but it was closed.

"How will I open it?" He asked himself thoughtfully, he then took out a hairclip and placed it in the keyhole, after a time he managed to open it. He took the key and went to the crypt. He pulled out a hammer and one wooden stake. He opened one of the coffins to find a skeleton that seemed to belong to a wolf but with oversized canines, he then turned to the one next to it to find one of a fox but vampire and another smaller one to find a white squirrel with fangs, near he noticed a note written to Lazar the name of the butler from the centre who helped him and a letter to him.

' _My dear friend, If you will ever receive this note it means I am no more between mortals, I was turned by Count Wolfcula into a vampire, no matter how hard I fought I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry for this I hope you will pray for my soul to rest in peace and I hope you will remember me as a good friend. I wish to have been with you. May the one who reads this do the right thing to liberate me from this wretched curse of the vampires, may you never experience such a thing and hope you would forget me.'_

 _Lazlo._

Nick felt sorry; he placed both letters in his pocket and the stake to the heart and pulled in with great power killing it. Nick made the sign of the cross on him and said. "Rest in peace and don't worry, your friend never forgot about you and never will." He then turned his attention to the other coffins one was empty and the other had another female vampire which he destroyed. He then destroyed the empty coffin, before going out from the crypt.

"Maybe I should destroy the coffin in his room. I can't let him return." He went to the grand hall of the castle and searched every single room to try and destroy his coffin but only found the library, the kitchen which almost made him barf and looked to another door.

"Hope that this is the one." He said opening the door to find a room full of gold and silver, the sight of so many riches would tempt him in taking something, but he must think about his mission, what he noticed was only the necklace the count said he will reword the one who will capture the criminal.

"This room is to remember." Nick said with a smirk, before going to the next room to find Wolfcula's coffin near another a big one not suited for a bunny.

"You shall not have Judy monster he said and destroying it with the axe like the others and turned to the other. He went back in the corridor and looked at the hour on his phone, it was almost midnight he only had 30 minutes. The corridor led to the rooftops of the castle. Nick took out the crossbow from his backpack San Louis gave to him and armed with one of the silver arrows and was ready to get there. He placed his paw on the hinder only to discover that it was closed.

"Oh no it's closed, but I must save her. I can't lose her." He said in desperation, for a moment he felt everything was in vain and lost. But after a minute of thinking he decided.

"No! I will save her." He said to himself and thought about how he could open it there must be a key somewhere.

"The key, there must be key in his room." He said to himself and burst back in the room, he looked in the coffin and find it, he immediately returned determined to stop the vampire once and for all.

"God please I hope I didn't arrive too late." He said to himself. And entered the balcony, the full moon was up and Wolfcula was reciting an incantation from the Demonomicon, and to his horror Judy was up in the circle but not in the air. He must be at the beginning.

"WOLFCULA!" Nick shouted in anger.

"Aah, Officer Wilde, I didn't knew that you will come after the bunny you are just natural enemies." The vampire said with a smirk.

"Maybe, but not anymore, we are friends and I will get her out of here. AND STOP YOU." He said firing a crossbow to him but the count made an energy barrier and the arrow was vaporised by electricity.

"You will not stop me in my quest, fox. I will succeed and after I will be done here I will make you my servant. A fox to be my vassal will make a great acquisition." He said laughing evilly.

"I will stop you."

"Huh, I can see now why you came here." The count said.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"She is not only your friend, you never realised that you actually in your heart see in her more than a friend, you love her just as I did my wife. Without knowing we are more similar then you might think." He said.

"I at least I haven't became a monster like you and turn myself to evil."

"Maybe, but you will become after I finish with her." He looked to the sky to notice the clouds that covered the moon dispersing.

"It is time." He said and started to recite the incantation and thunders started to roam. Nick was now desperate how he will pass the barrier, he analysed the situation very quickly and noticed that the barrier was between two armours. That might be used to track the lightning he could use the axe to track the lightning and make the barrier to have a hole in and use something made of rubber to clear the path for him. He placed the axe and some other metallic objects to the armour and when a lightning strike the barrier had a clear path to move. He placed a rubber belt on the path and walked carefully while making his way to the other side having his pistol armed with a silver bullet.

"Hello Excellency." Nick said pointing his gun at him, the count moved his head towards him and Nick shot him in the middle of the body putting him down, Nick advanced to him with the crossbow and fired a silver spear in his right.

"Well, who is now the weak one?" He said looking at the wounded vampire with the wooden stake in his right hand and a hammer in the other.

"I was right about something. You really love her, more than you think." He said with cold eyes pointed at him.

"This is really the only right thing you mentioned."

"Huh, well at least you realised it and you will realize even more things sly fox." Nick then pulled in the stake in the vampire's heart, killing him instantly and turning him to dust after 30 seconds. With his destruction the barrier was vanquished, the thunders stopped and Judy almost fell on the ground, if it wasn't for Nick to catch her. He immediately inspected her teethes to see them been normal bunny.

"Carrots, Carrots." He said despaired before saying her original name.

"Judy." She slowly opened her purple eyes.

"Nick." She said weakly. "You were right, you and Mr. Big were right, count Wolf was the criminal. I'm sorry, I..." She was almost on the brink of crying.

"I know, I know."

"Where is he?" She said wanting to put him down and Nick pointed to the dust.

"The count was a vampire, his real name was Wolfcula. After I found out I immediately went to destroy him and save you. And I thank God that I succeeded." Nick said.

"Oh, Nick I don't know what to say I'm just a dump bunny. For believing he was innocent."

"He deceived all of us. But everything is over now." Nick said smiling and Judy hugged him.

"Judy I...I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked worried.

"When I found out that you were his next victim I was so frightened and when I saw you there with him wanting to turn you into a vampire I...I almost despaired. I thought I lost you. I don't think it is a very good place to state this but...Judy I." He was interrupted when she gave a kiss on his lips closing his eyes and enjoying her sweet lips over his before they slowly separated.

"I know I love you too Nick, with all my heart. No matter if you are a fox and I am a bunny I love you." On hearing that Nick took her in his arms in one large hug, when they separated each other nick looked at her and said.

"Come, let's leave this creepy castle."Nick said and Judy couldn't agree more, they walked holding each other's hands throw the corridors before Nick remembered something.

"Wait for a moment I need to take something from here." Nick said and went to a room leaving Judy a bit confused.

"Nick what do you want to take from this place, there is nothing of interest." She said.

"I went to get the count's reward for capturing the criminal." Nick said holding the necklace and two silver cups, Judy then remembered that the count promised the necklace and two silver objects to the one who captures the criminal.

"Hey even if the count was the criminal, a prize is a prize."

"And you will take the Necklace and the cups." Judy asked.

"Actually." He said placing his backpack on the ground to show her two silver animals a bunny and a fox and two gold animals; a peacock and a horse, before showing that some silver and gold coins in the cups.

"Don't you think it is a bit too much mister fox?" She asked sarcastically.

"What is in the back pack is our reward, what is in cups is for someone who helped me." He said and both went out of the castle only to be bump into a person dressed in black with they're back at them.

"Hello, Officers Nick and Judy." The person said tracking they're attention.

"Ahh, who are you?" Nick asked. The person turned around to reveal himself as a human with red eyes and white skin.

"I am Count Dracula." He said looking straight at them.

"D-D-D-Dracula!" Nick stuttered.

"Stay behind me Judy." He said placing himself in front of the human, with the crucifix at him but the vampire only breathed with pleasure.

"Ahh, what a pleasant sense to be feared but I came to give you my gratitude." He said.

"Gratitude, for what." Judy asked.

"For stopping Wolfcula, since he became a vampire he wanted to overthrow me, and thanks to you I will continue to dominate. Remember the one and only reality of the vampires there must be only one Prince of Darkness and Lord of Vampire. And that is me. You are free to go to your home and retake your normal lives, and hopefully no one of you or your descendants shall relive this. But still who know when we will meet again." He said before wanting to leave.

"Wait a minute, Your Lordship, can't you do something for Count Anton of San Louis, he helped me in fighting Wolfcula and he wants to no more be a vampire." Nick said.

"It is not me who could liberate him. San Louis became a Vampire thanks to Wolfcula only you can decide now wheatear to liberate him or not and in the same time the decision belongs also to him not to me. Whatever he or you decided it will be wise. Goodbye fox and bunny like I said who knows when we will meet again." He said turning to a bath and leaving.

Nick took Judy to the tourist centre where he was staying, one meeting the squirrel waiter he gave him the notes of his friend and the two cups with silver coins as a compensation for his lost. He thanked them for giving him the information and he will always lighten a candle for his lost friend and pray for they're safe return. After they returned to Zootopia they reported to the ZPD that the count was destroyed and Judy was safe, all of them greeted cheered them as Heroes.

ZPD news.

"Today it is a day of relief for Zootopia just yesterday we heard that the murderer was eventually caught by the Romanian and Hungarian authorities with the help of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. It was reported that the criminal was sentenced to death due to the number of victims he had over the years." The snow leopard said.

"The relief was declared a great celebration for many people, the fear of the night was totally brought to an end with the new concerts, cinemas and party meeting during the night, and it was also declared the great boom in the visits at night clubs." The moose reporter said.

"Further news, the disappearance of Count Wolf started for many a dispute upon his fortunes, since it is said he never had any accounts in any bank it is still disputed to whom the riches will go. And speaking about money, Officer Nick Wilde after stopping the criminal had received the famous necklace and some silver objects together with a bonus in two animals figurines made of gold. The Officer had donated, 10 millions to the ZPD while other 10 millions that went to charity but even with that he will still have money to spend, on who and what who knows. It is only to be seen."

"I will find in what to invest those money on." Nick said while watching the news with the others. Even thou it was declared to be rich thanks to the necklace he decided to stay in the ZPD along with Judy whom they bought a bigger apartment for both them in the Downtown area.

"You will surely find things as long as you don't get overboard." The chief said.

"Boy, hope we will never meet a vampire ever again." Clawhouser said.

"And Count of San Louis." Nick said with a smirk.

"I meant the ones that drink blood not the ones that drink juice from fruits and vegetables."

"I know that you referred to me as well. Oui?" The count asked entering the room.

"Ahh, Judy this is Anton, Count of San Louis, French and the one that helped me." Nick said presenting the rabbit vampire

"A pleasure to meet you." She said and the count extended his hand, but she hesitated but turned to Nick who made a reassurance smile, to signal everything is fine that made her shook hands with him.

"Sorry but after the not very good meeting with Wolfcula I am a bit sceptical about others."

"J'ai compris. It is normal." He said before realising her hand.

"So what is the reason for the visit?" Nick asked.

"I come to say au revoir. I will have to leave Zootopia." He said.

"Wait, but why you could be a good helper for us." Nick said.

"Staying in a place for too long and making attachements is not bon for moi, due to the curse of immortality of the vampires. Seeing know people like friends and family aging and leaving this world for the other is always heartbreaking for every immortal no matter vampire or else." He said.

"You know when I met Count Dracula he told me that I could try to liberate you by the hunters method, but only if you want." Nick said.

"Good to know, but I believe that my mission now is to help other people in order to prevent this kind of thing to happen to them. But when I want I will come and ask you to do me this favor if we will meet again. But for now au revoir" He said before taking his cape to throw over his head to turn into a bat and leave in the darkness of the night with everyone watching as he was leaving.

"Well this was the hardest and weirdest cases we ever experience." Bogo said.

"Yeah, you tell me. But wait you met Dracula?" Clawhouser asked shocked.

"Yeah and told us that there he should always be the Prince of Darkness and Lord of Vampires and hopes that we will never meet again." Nick said.

"Good because I don't know what I will do if he appears around." He said and all started to laught.


End file.
